Un misterioso viaje a la tierra
by masterlarry
Summary: Cuando una carta de la princesa celestia es mandada a twilight ella y sus amigas tiene que ir a Canerlot para una mision de recuperacion a lo mas profundo del bosque Everfree, lo cual las lleva a tranportarce a la tierra, pero no como se mostro en Equestria Girls sino que como humanos normales y sin ropa (lo cual es claro ya que no usan ropa y no les aparecera magicamente :D).
1. Prologo

"Un misterioso viaje a la tierra"

**Narrador:**

**Todo empezó en Equestria la tierra mas pacifica de todas, a lo lejos se divisaba un tren que iba a toda velocidad con dirección a Canterlot, a bordo del tren estaban las mane 6, que estaban sentadas en un vagón. **

**Las ponis platicaban para hacer el viaje a Canterlot mas corto, Rarity le daba consejos a Applejack sobre el cuidado de su melena, Rainbow dash le platicaba a Pinkie pie de los nuevos e increíbles movimientos que había estado practicando, Fluttershy le platicaba a Spike de como cuidaba a los animales con una sonrisa mientras que Spike le preguntaba que si no se le hacía difícil alimentar y cuidar a tantos animales, Twilight miraba por la ventana del tren perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, Spike se percato de eso y le hablo sacándola de su transe. **

Spike - Twilight ¿Qué te pasa?… ¿Twilight me escuchas?... Twilight!

La unicornio se asusto, pero al percatarse que todos la observaban se tranquilizó -

Twilight - Lo siento no me había dado cuenta de que me estabas hablando, lo siento -

Spike - Twilight estas bien, te ves preocupada -

Twilight - La verdad es que si, ¿Por qué la princesa nos habrá llamado con tanta urgencia? - **Twilight recordó el momento en el que la carta de la princesa Celestia llego.**

**Flash back:**

**Twilight junto con Spike organizaba los libros de la biblioteca como cada sábado cuando, Spike organizaba cuando de repente escupió una carta.**

Spike - Oye Twilight acabo de recibir una carta de la princesa Celestia -

Twilight - Y que dice -

**Spike se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a leer la misteriosa carta que la princesa les mando.**

Spike - "Mi querida estudiante Twilight, te mando esta carta porque ha surgido algo muy importante que solo tú y tus amigas pueden solucionar, por favor vengan lo más pronto posible, Atentamente: Celestia" -

**Twilight y Spike se alarmaron y sin perder más tiempo se dirigieron a buscar a sus amigas para contarles la carta que la princesa le mando y que quería verlas lo más pronto posible.**

**Fin del flashback.**

Applejack - Pues no sé, pero debe ser algo muy importante para que la princesa nos diga que vallamos al castillo con tanta urgencia -

Rarity - si querida, ya verás que todo va a salir bien -

Spike - Si Twilight no ganas nada con preocuparte así –

**Dijo spike con un tono preocupado. Las ponis asintieron mirando a Twilight.**

Twilight - gracias chicas no se qué haría sin ustedes –

**Dijo Twilight mientras todos se daban un abrazo grupal, el resto del camino platicaron para pasar el rato, al llegar todas se bajaron del tren.**

Twilight - Vamos chicas, será mejor que no hagamos esperar a la princesa –

**Sin perder más tiempo las chicas se dirigieron al castillo de Canterlot a todo galope. Ya en el castillo los guardias las guiaron a la cámara real donde Celestia y Luna las esperaban. La primera en hablar fue Celestia.**

Celestia – Gracias por venir, las reunir hoy porque necesito que hagan algo de suma importancia.

Twilight – Claro princesa, lo que usted ordene –

Celestia – hoy por la mañana mientras realizaba mis labores sentí que una energía muy fuerte emano del bosque Everfree, investigue que era es rara y poderosa energía que había sentido, y descubrí que "el objetos místicos" se había activado -

**Todas excepto Twilight pusieron cara de confusión al escuchar lo dijo Celestia.**

Luna – Hace mucho tiempo, antes de que yo y me hermana derrotáramos a Discord, el había descubierto una energía muy poderosa, y reuniendo todo su poder la logro condensar en una esfera que escondió por precaución, cuando usamos los elementos con él para convertirlo en piedra. No sabíamos qué hacer con esa esfera que enceraba ese gran poder así que para evitar que callera en malas manos lo escondimos en un lugar donde ninguno se atrevía a entra -

**Las mane 6 se asustaron mientras todas se imaginaban en donde lo habían escondido.**

Celestia – Exacto el bosque Everfree, lo escondimos en el lugar las alejado y solitario que encontramos, con la esperanza que nadie lo encontrara, pero al emanar ese poder tan grande estoy segura que no solo yo lo pudo detectar y saldrá a buscarlo… No podemos permitir eso, así que lo que quiero que hagan es ir al bosque Everfree y recuperar "el objeto místico" antes de que alguien más lo haga.

Fluttershy – Y… No hay alguien más que pueda hacerlo -

**Dijo Fluttershy mientras templaba del miedo, solo de imaginarse que iría al bosque Everfree le ponía la piel de gallina.**

Celestia – Lo siento, se que te da miedo, pero son las únicas que pueden ir hasta ahí y recuperarlo, pero no se preocupen yo y luna hicimos un mapa donde les mostrara el camino más corto a seguir, para que no se queden más de lo necesario.

Twilight – No se preocupe princesa no le fallaremos -

Celestia – Se que no lo harán mis pequeñas -

Luna – Y si ya están listas procederemos a transportarlas hasta la entrada del bosque -

**Las ponis asintieron, las princesas procedieron a transportarlas a la entrada del bosque Everfree, al llegar a la entrada Celestia acerco su casco a Twilight y le entrego el mapa.**

Celestia – Este es el mapa, háganlo lo más rápido posible y salgan del bosque cuanto antes, y buena suerte –

Las princesas les sonrieron a las ponis y en un resplandor desaparecieron.


	2. Capitulo 1: La llegada a la tierra

"Un misterioso viaje a la tierra"

Capitulo "1"

**Narrador:**

**Las mane 6 estaban en la entrada del bosque Everfree, temblando de miedo por apenas pensar el hecho de adentrarse en lo más profundo de ese aterrador bosque, pero las princesas confiaban plenamente en ellas y no pensaban defraudarlas.**

**Todas temblaban asustadas, pero la primera en hablar fue Applejack.**

Applejack – Muy bien, no llegaremos a ninguna parte si estamos aquí parados sin hacer nada** – Dijo Applejack con un tono temeroso, por el hecho de estar en el bosque.**

Fluttershy – Yo… yo voto por quedarnos aquí – **Dijo Fluttershy aterrada. **

Twilight – Applejack tiene razón, estamos perdiendo tiempo aquí, y además las princesas confían en que podamos hacerlo y no las defraudaremos –

**Todas asintieron en señal de aprobación y se dirigieron temblorosas pero con paso firme a donde les indicaba en mapa. Paso horas caminando por el bosque, estaban cansadas y hambrientas, mientras caminaban Applejack pudo notar una manzana a lado de un árbol, miro hacia arriba y miro un manzanero, se alegro por qué tenía mucha hambre, ya era tarde y ninguna había comido.**

Applejack – Oigan chicas, encontré un árbol de manzanas aquí –

**Grito Applejack para llamar la atención de sus amigas, que se alejaban lentamente. Las temerosas ponys se pararon rápidamente para volteas a ver a su amiga intentaba llamar su atención, la primera en hablar fue Fluttershy.**

Fluttershy – ¿Estás segura que es bueno comer de los frutos del bosque Everfree**? –**

Applejack – No se tu, pero yo tengo hambre – **Y dicho eso procedió a darle una buena mordida al fruto del bosque, todas se alarmaron al no saber que pararía si su amiga comía esa manzana.**

Applejack – Hooooh si que deliciosa esta – **Dijo Appleyack mientras pateaba el árbol mara comer más de esa delicia.**

Twilight – ¿Segura que es comestible? –

Applejack – Claro, sin duda alguna –

**Dijo disfrutando cada bocado que aquella manzana, mientras le ofrecía a Twilight, ella poco temerosa de lo que pasaría, tomo la manzana y lentamente la mordió, se llevo una gran sorpresa al probar esa deliciosa manzana, que no se podía comparar con las de Sweet Apple Acres, pero era muy deliciosa .**

Twilight – Esto esta delicioso, vamos chicas, coman una, están deliciosas –

**Fluttershy y Ranbow dash, se acercaron un poco temerosas, pero Pinkie se acerco rápidamente y tomo una y la comió de un solo mordisco**.

Pinkie pie – Oigan chicas ¿Qué esperan?, coman que están deliciosas – **Dijo la pony que saltaba de un lado a otro mientras se comía un par de manzanas, Fluttershy y Ranbow dash de acercaron aun con miedo, las dos pusieron una gran sonrisa al darle un mordisco a es delicias de la naturaleza. **

**Las chicas de sentaron debajo del árbol a comer un par de ellas y poner unas cuantas en su alforja por si les daba hambre en el camino, después de almorzar bajo el manzanero retomaron su camino hacia donde indicaba el mapa, pasaron varias horas caminando. **

**A lo lejos observaron a un se bípedo con una capucha negra que le tapaba todo el cuerpo, se acercaba a un pedestal con algo enzima, el hombre coloco un objeto extraño a lado del pedesta,l en unos segundos el campo de magia que protegía lo protegía se desintegro, todas se alarmaron, Twilight no pardo tiempo y se dirigió galopando hacia el extraño ser que había tomado lo que al parecer era lo que las princesa les pidieron que recuperaran, pero no se fijo que el ser estaba parado cerca de un circulo dibujado con rojo, el extraño ser con la esfera en la mano entro al círculo y un resplandor cubrió al extraño y aterrador, Twilight se detuvo en seco al ser segada por la brillante luz cuando la luz de extingo el ser ya no estaba, todas se quedaron boquiabiertas al observar al misterioso ser que había desaparecido al entrar a ese extraño circulo con un pentagrama en el centro y una escritura que Twilight conocía muy poco.**

Twilight – Chicas vengan rápido – **Todas se acercaron y se pusieron a lado de Twilight.**

Rainbow dash – ¡¿Pero que fue eso?!...¿Que era esa… "cosa"?

Twilight – Ya había leído sobre estos seres extraños y su escritura, eran una civilización que vivió hace muchísimo tiempo aquí en Ecuestria, cuando los padres de las princesas gobernaban pero solo hay un solo libro que dice sobre esos seres extraños, decía que eran bípedos, sin pelo y que usaban ropa todo el tiempo, eran seres extremadamente inteligentes pero no poseían alas ni magia y crearon objetos para facilitarse la vida, Equestria y ese reino coexistían en paz, hasta les enseñaron al rey Moonlight y a la princesa Sunshine a usar algunos de sus artefactos y hasta los modificaron para que nuestros cascos lo usaran, pero un día solo desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, lo peor es que sus ropas estaban tiradas por las calles del reino como si de repente se hubieran desintegrando, según el libro, el rey Moonlight y la princesa Sunshine los buscaron por un año, pero no dejaron ni una pista y lo único que nos dejaron fueron sus objetos que hoy en día usamos –

**Les relato Twilight mientras que sus amigas la escuchaban asombradas por esas extrañas "cosas" que alguna vez vivieron aquí.**

Twilight – En el libro decía un poco de como leer su escritura, la verdad es que nuestro idioma son los mismos pero nuestra escritura son diferentes, por suerte se leerla un poco –

Applejack – Y ¿Sabes que dice en ese extraño circulo? – **Pregunto Applejack dudando de que pudiera descifrarlo. **

Twilight – Claro… eso creo… lo intentare, pero no estoy muy segura –

**Twilight se aclaro la garganta para poder leer lo que decía en ese extraño circulo, pero no se dieron cuenta que todas estaban pisando en circulo sin que se dieran cuenta.**

Twilight – Cual…cual quiera… que el circulo… lleg… llegara a pisar, a otro… mund… ¿A otro mundo… el estará?... ¿Pero qué significa eso? –

**Y de repente un resplandor enceguecedor cubrió a las mane 6 y en un 2x3 desaparecieron, solo observar borrosamente que caían en un remolino de muchos colores y sentían con su cuerpo se transformaba, despertaron muy mareadas y en lo que parecía un callejón oscuro en una ciudad como Manehattan, recuperaron la vista pudieron notar mejor que ya no eran ponys, sino que eran como el ser bípedo, pero no tenían pelaje o algo que evitara que se les viera su intimidad, las chicas asustadas y taparon con lo que parecían "manos", ellas aterradas gritaron lo más fuerte posible. Mientras en otro lugar no muy lejos del callejón…**

**Un muchacho llamado Axel, de 1.74, complexión delgada, pelo negro y ojos color miel, llevaba puesto un pantalón vaquero negro y una camiseta a cuadros, llevaba unas bolsas de ropa para mujer que sus 6 primas que compartían un departamento grande en el extranjero les pidió que les comprara la nueva y moderna ropa que solo se encontraba ahí.**

Axel – Ahhh, porque mis estúpidas primas me pidieron que les comprara ropa, que no pueden comprarla por internet, bueno al menos me enviaron dinero para la ropa, y un buen soborno para que lo hiciera, jeje sabían que sin soborno ni loco lo hacía pero mejor me apuro a empaquetar esta ropa y envi… –

**No pudo terminar lo que decía para el mismo, porque de repente un grito, mejor dicho 6 gritos se escucharon cerca de ahí, el a toda velocidad fue a donde se originaba el grito que era un callejón, al instante pensó que eran unos pervertidos que acosaban a una muchachas indefensas, se apresuro pero al llegar se sorprendo al ver a 6 muchachas completamente desnudas y tapándose con tapas de botes de basura, el se asusto al verlas al igual que ellas a él.**

**Narrador 3ra persona:**

**Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver a un muchacho de cabello negro con unas bolsas en las "manos" ellas muertas de la vergüenza por tener a un muchacho frente a ellas, el asustado chico hablo muy nervioso.**

Axel – Lo… lo siento mucho… no vi nada – **Dijo Axel nervioso e intentando no mirarles sus partes, miro las bolsas y se las lanzo seca de ellas.**

Axel – Ten… tengan es ropa… pruébensela haber cual les queda – **Dijo el volteándose para vigilar que no las viera nadie y para darles privacidad.**

**Vista de Axel**

Axel – no puede ser hay 6 chicas desnudas frente a mi… tranquilízate, que tal si unos pervertidos le arrancaron la ropa… entonces ¿Porque solo se las arrancarían? ¿Por qué no les hicieron nada?... no es momento de pensar en eso, debo ayudarlas y no pensar en esas cosas –

**Vista de las mane 6**

**Las mane 6 se susurraban mientras se ponían la ropa que el extraño se las dio para que se cubrieran.**

Twilight – ¿Quién es ese tipo? –

Fluttershy – No… sé, pero fue muy amable al darnos esta ropa… pero que pena que nos viera así – **Dijo Fluttershy muy sonrojada.**

Rarity – Si que es todo un caballero al darnos privacidad y vigilar que no nos espiara nadie, pero ya miraron que ropa tan hermosa y la tela es tan fina, se nota que tiene un excelente gusto para la moda –

Pinkie pie – ¡Si me dio tanta pena al ver a alguien mirándome así, puse cara de ¡HAAAA! pero cuando nos dio la ropa me sorprendí por su amabilidad! – **Dijo la pony que ahora era un humano con su tono de voz imperativa.**

**Narrador 3ra persona:**

**Las mane 6 se terminaron de poner la ropa que más le ajustara a su medida.**

Twilight – Oiga… disculpe… señor – **Dijo la ahora humana al muchacho que estaba en frente de ellas vigilando que nadie las viera, el muchacho se volteo y noto que eran muy, muy parecidas a las mane 6 de My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, pero se dijo a si mismo que era una locura total, pues no por menos era físicamente imposible viajar a otra dimencion/mundo.**

Twilight - Muchas gracias por ayudarnos ¿señor? –

Axel - Axel, no hay problema, no podía quedarme ahí mirado a unas chicas desnudas en un callejón, que tal si viene un pervertido y las viola no me podía quedar parado y solo irme y dejarlas ahí desnudas -

Las ponys/humanas al mismo tiempo – ¡violar! – **Digieran muy asustadas, pues en Equestria no existía esas cosas ya que era un lugar pacifico, apenas y existía el maltrato animal pero era castigado con la celda de por vida.**

Axel – Ya no importa porque ya están a salvo, y por cierto les ¿importaría decirme su nombre? –

Twilight – Claro después de todo tu nos salvaste, yo soy Twilight Sparkle, mucho gusto –

Applejck – Hala vaquero yo soy Applejack, mucho gusto –

Rarity – Buenos días querido, soy Rarity un placer conocerte, que hermosa ropa nos diste y que ropa tan divina llevas, se nota que tienes un gusto exquisito por la moda –

Raibow dash – Hola, soy Rainbow dash, la más veloz de toda Equestria –

Fluttershy – ho… hola… soy Fluttershy… gracias por prestarnos la ropa –

Pinkie pie – ¡Hola!, soy Pinkie pie pero mis amigos me dicen Pinkie, tu puedes llamarme pinke, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te caigo bien? ¿Te gustan los pastelitos? ¿Te gustan las fiestas? Porque a mí me encantan las fi… –

**No pudo terminar porque Twilight le tapo la boca para que no asustara al pobre chico.**

Twilight – Jejeje lo siento ella siempre es así –

**Axel tenía una mirada de asombro no solo porque se parecían muchísimo a las mane 6 sino que se llamaban igual, y hasta Ranbow dijo que era la más rápida de Equestria, estaba perdido en su asombro, pero reacciono para no incomodarlas.**

Axel – Emmm… sí, claro no hay problema – **El pensó rápidamente que tal vez no tenían donde quedarse y el tenia un casa muy grande que sus padres le dejaron de herencia cuando murieron hace no más de un año – **Disculpen, pero de casualidad tiene en donde quedarse, porque es muy peligroso quedarse en las calles de noche, no quiero que les hagan daño –

Twilight – Emmm… la verdad es que no –

Axel – Si no les importa, les gustaría quedarse en mi casa es bastante grande, tiene 3 cuartos y 2 baños ahí estarán cómodas –

Twilight – No quisiera molestarte –

Rinbow dash – ¿Estás loca?, claro que queremos ya oíste dijo que hay gente que nos puede… – **Rainbow no pudo terminar porque se quedo helada del solo imaginar que alguien las sometiera y las violara.**

Axel – Tranquila Rainbow… tranquilas todas, no es ningún problema además me podrán hacer compañía en mi casa –

Twilight – ¿Vives en una casa tan grande tu solo? –

Axel – si… es que… hace no más de 1 año mis padres tuvieron un accidente y murieron, y me heredaron la casa y vivo una pensión del gobierno –

**Las mane 6 se sorprendieron al saber que sus padres habían muerto, notaron una profunda mirada se tristeza en sus ojos.**

Twilight – Disculpa, no debí haber preguntado –

Axel – No te disculpes no lo sabían, además me ayuda a recordar cuanto los amaba… pero que dicen ¿quieren quedarse en mi casa? –

Twilight – Si no es mucha molestia –

Axel - Claro que no, por favor insisto –

**Se encaminaron tranquilamente a la casa de Axel, para se quedaran a dormir ahí, aprovecharon ese rato para platicar de sus vidas, ya que Axel quería descubrir si en realidad eran de Equestria.**

Axel – Emmm… y díganme, ¿De donde son? –

Twilight – Somos de Equestria, de un pequeño pueblo llamado Pony Vill, y… ¿Que es este lugar? –

Axel – Así que ¿En realidad son de Equestria? … creí que solo bromeaban –

Twilight – Así que… ¿Sabes de la existencia de Equestria? … ¿Sabes cómo regresarnos? –

Axel - Emmm … la verdad es que no sé ni cómo llegaron a aquí… escuchen les contare porque se de su existencia, en Equestria hay obras de teatro ¿cierto? –

Applejack – claro, ¿Por qué peguntas? –

Axel – Porque en este mundo hay… cajas que transmiten imágenes, como si vieras una obra de teatro pero sin salir de tu casa, bueno, hay un prog… obra que se llama My Little Pony, y habla la vida de la protagonista que eres tu – **Apuntando hacia Twilight** – Y la obra trata de como la princesa te manda a hacer amigas y a investigar la magia de la amistad ¿Es cierto o no? –

Twilight – Emm… Si es cierto –

Axel - Y también se todo acerca de ustedes, quienes son, como se llaman, a que se dedican, como obtuvieron su Cutie Mark, sus personalidades, quienes han derrotado como a Discord o al rey Sombra como liberaron a princesa Luna de la maldad que había en su corazón entre muchas cosas más –

Fluttershy – ¿Entonces sabes cómo devolvernos a Pony Vill? – **Dijo Fluttershy con un tono in impaciencia.**

Axel – Lo lamento… pero lo único que les puedo ofrecer es un lugar donde quedarse –

Applejack – No te preocupes dulzura, con que nos des un lugar donde dormir es suficiente –

Rainbow dash – Si Axel eres asombroso –

Pinkie pie – ¡Si, gracias, gracias, gracias! Nos divertiremos mucho –

**Axel les dedico una sincera sonrisa, en ese momento su celular sonó, haciendo que las mane 6 se asustaran por el sonido.**

Celular de Axel** – **Riiinggg… Rrriiinggg… Rrriiinggg… Rrriiinggg** –**

Twilight – Que es ese sonido – **Dijo Twilight muy asustada.**

Axel – Tranquilas es solo un teléfono, sirve para comunicarse con otras persona que está lejos, solo es mi prima que me habla, ella y mis 5 primas están viviendo en orto país –** Les explico, lo cual se pusieron más tranquilas, a lo cual contesto.**

Axel – Bueno Carla –

Carla – ¿Axel?, hola, que ya estas mandando el paquete –

Axel – Mira ocurrió un occidente, te cuento, iba en camino a enviar la ropa, y escuche a unas chicas gritar me acerque corriendo a un callejón y había 6 chicas desnudas y gritando, les tuve que dar la ropa, pero mañana te mando la ropa y la pagare con mi dinero no te preocupes –

Carla – Hoooo…. Muy bien, hiciste lo correcto, pero más te vale enviar la ropa –

Axel – Si, sí, claro mañana, tengo que irme las chicas no tienen donde quedarse y se quedaran en la casa así me servirá de compañía –

Carla – Solo no hagas nada pervertido –

Axel – Yo, hacer eso, me ofendes… jejeje tranquila no hare nada, tengo que irme ya casi llegamos a la casa –

Carla – Muy bien, cuidate, te llamo mañana para saber si ya lo enviaste –

Axel – Si, claro, bye -

Twilight – Así que… la ropa era para tus primas –

Axel – Si, pero no podía dejarlas ahí desnudas… bueno ya llegamos –


	3. Capitulo 2: Sorpresas

"Un misterioso viaje a la tierra"

Capitulo "2"

**Narrador 3ra persona:**

**Las mane 6 estaban enfrente de la casa del bípedo que las había salvado de ser "violadas", se podía ver que era una casa muy grande como para que viviera una sola persona.**

**Las pony/humanas estaban con la boca abierta por ver una cerca enorme que se abría automáticamente un pequeño camino de rocas que daba a la puerta principal, por los lados del camino se miraban flores hermosas de todo tipo, un árbol muy grande donde había pájaros y ardillas viviendo ahí. La primera en hablar fue Fluttershy.**

Fluttershy – Huoooo… que entrada más hermosa – **Dijo con un brillo en los ojos.**

Axel – ¿Te gusta? Deberías mirar el patio trasero es muchísimo más hermoso que este –

Fluttershy – En… enserio, ¿Me dejarías verlo? –** Dijo muy ilusionada, el solo pensar en cómo sería ese jardín le erizaba la piel de la emoción. **

Axel – Claro que puedes verlo, síganme, les encelare la casa y luego podrán ver el patio –

**Axel las guio hasta la entrada de la casa, y como todo un caballero les abrió la puerta para que pasaran, canto entraron se sorprendieron al ver el interior de la casa, la sala era espaciosa dos sillones grandes a los lados y una mesa de centro de cristal, la casa era azul rey con techo blanco, tenia piso blanco y las paredes decoradas con cuadros de paisajes y retratos de él con sus padres, caminaron hasta la cocina, era grande y con aparatos que las chicas no conocían.**

Rarity – Por Celestia, que hermosa es tu casa, y tienes un excelente gusto para la decoración.

Axel – Gracias por el cumplido -

**Axel las llevo al segundo piso donde les enseño donde estaba los baños por si tenían ganas, también les enseño los cuartos. **

Axel – Hay 4 cuatros 3 de huéspedes, y el otro que es el mío, tendrán que hacer parejas para dormir en ellos –

**Las chicas no tuvieron ningún problema, les enseño las recamaras a las chicas, cada una escogió pareja, Twilight con Fluttershy, Rarity con Rinbow dash, y Pinkie con Applejack. **

Fluttershy – Amm… disculpe, de casualidad podría ir a ver el patio trasero – **Lo dijo con un brillo en los ojos.**

Axel – Claro, ¿vienen chicas? –

Rarity – Claro, me emociona ver el patio –

Applejack – Si, porque no –

Pinkie pie – ¡Si, si, si el patio!

Twilight – Claro que si –

Ranbow dash – Neee porque no-

**Axel las llevo al patio, todas se quedaron sin palabras al ver un patio enorme con muchos árboles de fruta, flores de todos los colores, había algunas madrigueras alrededor del inmenso patio donde vivían diversos animales, al igual que en los arboles, Fluttershy hablo otra ves con un tono de emoción.**

Fluttershy – Wooooooow…. Es tan hermoso, mira cuantas flores, el césped tan verde y bien cuidado, los arboles, y ¿Hay animalitos viviendo aquí? –

Axel – Si, mi madre le encantaban los animales así que fue al refugio de animales y los llevo a vivir aquí, con el tiempo esos animales hicieron familias, yo les doy de comer en memoria de mi madre que los alimentaba y los cuidaba con tanda amor – **Dijo con una sonrisa al recordar como su madre con tanto amor cuidaba a los animalitos y como le enseño a cuidarlos y tratarlos bien.**

Applejack – Se nota que le encantaban los animales –

Axel – si le encantaban, siempre cuando estaba triste venia aquí y los animales al ver que llegaba triste la consolaban, me decía que los animales tenían sentimientos muy puros y que si tenía algún problema o me sentía triste viniera aquí y ellos me consolarían –

Twilight – Wow, y ¿En cerio te ayudan? –

Axel – Claro, cuando alguien me molestaba en la escuela venia aquí, me sentaba en un árbol y ellos en cuestión de minutos se acercaban a mí, y cuando lloraba se acercaban a mi secaban las lagrimas, con el tiempo se volvieron muy cercanos a mí, y siempre hablo con ellos, cuando era niño pensaba que mi madre estaba loca porque les hablaba, pero en realidad te ponen mucha atención y cuando les cuentas algo que te hace triste se acercan a ti y te consuelan –

Fluttershy – Si que te gustan mucho los animales –

Axel – Si, se podría decir que son mis mejores amigos... por cierto ¿Tienen hambre? –

**De repente escucho el gruñir del estomago de sus invitadas, las chicas se apenaron y voltearon a otra parte.**

Axel – Jejeje creo que eso es un si, vengan a la cocina y les preparare una ensalada de frutas –

Twilight – Muchas gracias por tomarte tantas molestias con nosotras –

Axel – No es ningún problema, en cerio, además nunca hay nadie aquí y me sirve de de compañía, pero bueno, entren a la cocina yo cortare algunas frutas y las alcanzo en un momento –

**Las chicas se metieron a la cocina a esperarlo, mientras que Axel cortaba unas cuantas frutas estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.**

**Pensamientos de Axel**

Axel – No puedo creer que las mane 6 estén en mi casa, y a punto de hacerles una ensalada, no me imagine que Futtershy fuera tan hermosa como humano, si ya era hermosa como pony ahora es aun más hermosa… que rayos estoy pensando… tranquilo, tranquilo solo corta un par de frutas mas y les das de comer… pero no dejo de pensar en lo hermosa que es… hay Fluttershy si supieras que el que tu estar aquí es un sueño hecho realidad –

**Narrador**

**Mientras que Axel estaba perdido en sus pensamientos las chicas debatían si confiar en el misterioso muchacho que las había salvado.**

Twilight – Oigan chicas creen que debamos confiar en él, se que nos ha ayudado y todo pero no se… todavía no se gana mi confianza – **Dijo susurrando para que no las escuchara.**

Rainbow dash – ¿Qué te pasa Twilight?, el se ha portado tan amable con nosotras y tu dudas de él, ya se te olvido que nos salvo de ser… vi… violadas… y que nos va a dar de comer, ¿Eso no es suficiente? –**Dijo con un tono molesto.**

Applejack – Rainbow tiene razón, el se a portado mas que amable con nosotras, lo menos que podemos hacer es tenerle confianza –

Rarity – Si querida, el se ha comportado como todo un caballero con nosotras –

Pinkie pie– Si, se ah portado muy gentil con nosotras –

**Fluttershy estaba mirando a Axel mientras cortaba la fruta, tenía una mirada fija en el muchacho.**

Twilight –¿Fluttershy, me escuchas? ...Fluttershy… ¡Fluttershy! –

Fluttershy – Ho… que dijeron, no les preste atención –

Twilight – ¿ Fluttershy que tanto mirabas? –

Fluttershy – Ammm… nada – **Forzando una sonrisa.**

Raibow dash – ¿¡No me digas que te gusta!? –

Fluttershy – Emmm… no… –

Twilight – Fluttershy no puedo creer que te guste –

Fluttershy – Per… pero no me gusta – **Dijo muy nerviosa y sonrojada.**

Applejack – Vamos dulzura no tienes que sentirte avergonzada, a todos les llega el amor –

Fluttershy – Pe… per… pero a mi n… no me gusta –

Twilight – Fluttershy … –

Fluttershy – Haaa… muy bien me gusta un poco –

**En ese momento llego Axel con una sesta llena de fruta, todas lo miraban raro.**

Axel –… ¿Qué?... ¿Tengo algo en la cara? –

Twilight – Ohh no, no, no, no es nada jejeje –**Haciendo una risa** **forzando.**

Axel –… muuuuuy bien… ya les voy a hacer la ensalada, solo esperen un poco para que corte la fruta –

**Se dirigió a un gabinete y saco un cuchillo, lavo la fruta y la corto en cubos, preparo un aderezo para la ensalada y lo echo, lo puso en seis platos y se los sirvió.**

Applejack – Huuu juuu, sí que esta delicioso, ¿Que le echaste? –

Axel – Es un aderezo especial que mi abuela me enseño, pero cuéntenme ¿Como llegaron aquí? –

Twilight – Te contare todo lo que nos paso, la princesa nos llamo al castillo por un asunto muy urgente, nos dijo que había una esfera que escondía un poder místico y que por alguna razón había despertado y teníamos que recuperarlo antes de que alguien más lo obtuviera, fuimos al bosque Everfree, caminamos por horas hasta que pudimos ver un pedestal con la esfera, pero un extraño ser bípedo con una capucha negra, se acerco al pedestal, debajo del había un pentagrama cuando toco la esfera el pentagrama comenzó a brillar y desapareció, nos acercamos al pentagrama y yo leí lo que estaba alrededor y cuando termine de leerlo nos transporto a tu mundo –

Axel – ¿Y no viste quien era? –

Twilight – La verdad no –

Axel – La verdad antes de que llegara a salvarlas una extraña persona con una capucha negra choco con migo y se le cayó una esfera con lo que parecía un tornado adentro, la recogió rápidamente y salió corriendo y mire que se metió a un callejón –

Twilight – ¿En serio?, y ¿Sabes donde esta ese callejón?

Axel – Si… pero ya esta anocheciendo y es peligroso salir, mañana les ayudo a buscarlo, pero por lo pronto quédense aquí y terminen de comer –

Applejack – Gracias por ser tan amable con nosotros –

Axel – No me tienen que agradecer, ahora tranquilas que aquí no les pasara nada –

**Terminaron de comer y cayó la noche las chicas se fueron a sus cuartos a dormir un poco, mientras Axel meditaba lo que acababa de escuchar de las chicas.**

**Pensamientos de Axel.**

Axel – Que raro… ¿Quien será ese encapuchado? Y ¿Qué querrá con esa esfera?... Ahhh… me estoy tomando esto muy apecho, solo relájate mañana será otro día – **Dijo mientras se acomodaba.**

**Mientras tanto con Fluttershy.**

**Pensamientos de Fluttershy.**

Fluttershy – ¿Qué me pasa?... ¿Porque siento este extraño sentimiento por él? –

Twilight – ¿Qué te pasa?... sigues pensando en Axel ¿Verdad?

Fluttershy – No me puedo sacar de la cabeza… ¿Qué me pasa Twilight? –

Twilight – no es obvio… está enamorada –

Fluttershy – ¿Y qué hago?... siento que necesito estar con él –

Twilight – tengo una idea, orito debe estar dormido asi que espera unos 30 minutos y ve a su cuarto y le preguntas ¿Qué si puedes dormir con él? porque tienes miedo –

Fluttershy – Pero Twilight… me da Pena –

Twilight – Vamos Fluttershy ve a su cuarto y dile que tienes miedo, te dará una excusa para dormir junto a él –

Fluttershy – Es… está bien –

**Narrador**

**Fluttershy salió del cuarto muy nerviosa, toco la puerta de Axel y este salió tallándose los ojos.**

Axel – Fluttershy… ¿Qué pasa? … ¿Estás bien? –

Fluttershy – Es que… tuve una pesadilla –

Axel – ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres hablar de eso? –

Fluttershy – Preferiría que no… pero… ¿puedo… dormir contigo?

Axel – ¿!Perdón!?

Fluttershy – No me hagas repetirlo – **Dijo muy nerviosa.**

Axel- Claro… si no te molesta –

**Axel invito a Fluttershy al cuarto, ya ellos acostados en la cama.**

Axel – Buenas noches – **Dándole un beso en la mejilla **–Descansa –

**Fluttershy se sonrojo y los dos se miraron a los ojos, ambos estaban perdidos en los ojos de ambos y se dieron un beso tierno y lleno de amor, ambos se miraron a los ojos.**

Fluttershy – Ammm… ammm…

Axel – No digas nada… tus hermoso ojos lo dicen todo –

**Le dijo mientras le daba un último beso y la abrasaba para dormir,** **Fluttershy** **no opuso resistencia y se acurruco en su brazo, en la mañana Axel se despertó con Fluttershy en usando su brazo como almohada, le dio un beso para despertarla y le susurro.**

Axel – Despierta Fluttershy ya es de dia –

Fluttershy – buenos días Axel – **Lo saludo con una sonrisa y se dieron un beso.**

**Fluttershy se levantaron, se fue a su cuarto a contarle lo que paso con Axel, Axel se metió al baño para asearse.**

**Pensamientos de Fluttershy.**

**Me metí al cuarto y desperté a Twilight, tenía que contare lo que paso anoche con Axel, todavía no lo puedo creer.**

Fluttershy – Twilight despierta –

Twilight – Fluttershy ¿Qué pasa? – **Tallándose los ojos.**

Fluttershy – Tengo que contarte lo que paso en la noche –

Twilight – Si es cierto, ¿Que paso? Cuenta, cuenta –

Fluttershy – Hice lo que me dijiste, me acosté a lado de el y me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo "buenas noches" me sorprendió y nos miramos… y…nos… besamos –

Twilight –... en serio… Y ¿Que paso?

Fluttershy – Me iba a disculpar pero me dijo "No digas nada… tus hermoso ojos lo dicen todo" y me dio un último beso, me abrazo y me dormí en su brazo.

Twilight – En serio… no me esperaba eso… y ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Fluttershy – No se… me da pena bajar y mirarlo –

Twilight – Vamos solo ve y salúdalo, ya sabes que también te ama –

Fluttershy – Muy bien… pero me da pena –

**Pensamientos de Axel.**

Axel – No puedo creer que haiga besado a Fluttershy, dios se veía tan hermosa, creo que me dio diabetes de lo dulce que se miraba y sus labios son tan suaves…. Ya tranquilo Axel, termina de bañarte y bajare a hacerles un pie de frutas.

**Narrador.**

**Axel se termino de bañar, secar y cambiarse y bajo a preparar el pie al parecer nadien se había despertado, cuando termino de cortar fruta vio que Fluttershy bajaba las escaleras.**

Axel – Buenos días Fluttershy –

Fluttershy – Buenos días… ¿Qué haces? –

Axel – Voy a preparar un pie de frutas, ¿Me quieres ayudar? –

Fluttershy- Claro… si no te molesta –

Axel – Tu no me molestas, ven ayúdame a lavar la fruta y a cortarla, yo are la masa y preparare el molde –

Fluttershy – Claro -

**Axel y Fluttershy prepararon el pie, de vez en cuando se miraban de reojo. El pie ya estaba en el horno y solo se miraban a los ojos de un momento a otro se dieron otro beso, estaban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta que las 5 mane bajaron a la cocina, al mirar ese acto de amor se sorprendieron, Axel y Fluttershy se separaron para tomar aire, un hilo de saliva unía sus lenguas, cuando notaron que los observaban se alejaron rápidamente, en ese momento el timbre del horno sonó.**

Axel – ohh miren ya está el pie –

Pinkie pie – Pie ¿Dónde? –

**Pinkie salió corriendo al horno, saco unos guantes de cocina de quien sabe dónde y tomo el pie.**

Axel – Vigilen de que no se coma todo el pie…. Tengo que salir a… a… a comprar la ropa de mis primas… si, si eso jejeje adiós –** Hablando muy nervioso tomo su cartera y se fue los más rápido que puso.**

**Las chicas solo miraban como Fluttershy intentaba escapar en silencio. **

Applejack – Fluttershy nos podrías explicar que hacia Axel besándote –

Pinkie pie – A quien le importa ¡yo quiero pie!

Fluttershy – Ammm… ammm… –

Ranbow dash - ¡DILO!

Fluttershy – Muy bien, en la noche finja que me dio una pesadilla y me fui a... dormir en la cama de Axel, nos miramos a los ojos y me beso…. Y… y dormí recargada en su brazo, horito baje y el iba a hacer un pie de fruta y me dijo que le ayudara, hicimos el pie y nos miramos y… pues y… simplemente volvió a pasar – **Dijo tapándose la cara de la vergüenza.**

Rarity – No puedo creer que tu hayas hecho eso –

Rainbow dash – Si, y que además lo besaras y de lengua –

Fluttershy – No lo digan... me da pena –

Applejack – Twilight ¿Por qué no dices nada?

Twilight - ya lo sabía, me lo dijo ayer y le dije que fingiera una pesadilla para dormir con él, pero no creí que se besarían –

Pinkie pie – Porque le hablan como si la regañan, si es una buena noticia, al fin se enamoro deberían apoyarla – **Dijo mientras se terminaba el pie.**

Applejack – Pinkie tiene razón, deberíamos apoyarla –

Rarity – Si querida, es una excelente noticia que te hayas enamorado –

Fluttershy – Gracias chicas – **Mientras se daban un abrazo.**

**Mientras tanto en la calle caminaba Axel para comprar la ropa de sus primas y de paso despejar su mente, cuando el tipo con la capucha, cargaba la esfera en un saco, el se alarmo pues reconocería los grabados que tenía el saco en su brazo derecho, "tenía una cruz roja con un sol en la punta de la cruz, un circulo blanco, adentro del circulo estaba rodeado de velas, y afuera del circulo había muchas personas con túnicas blancas rezando", Axel lo seguía a una distancia segura, el extraño ser se metió a un callejón donde había orto encapuchado con el mismo logo el mismo brazo, alcanzo a escuchar su conversación.**

Extraño 1 – Oye… ya tengo "eso" que nos pidió "el maestro"–

Extraño 2 – Que bueno, "el maestro" estará muy feliz, y ¿Tuviste problemas al viajar a Equestria? –

Extraño 1 – Si, me dejo muy lejos de donde estaba "eso" y tuve que caminar por hora pero lo encontré, apenas me dio tiempo de dibujar el portal porque había unas ponys que también lo buscaban, por suerte alcance a transportarme –

Extraño 2 – Y ¿Estás seguro que no te siguió nadie?, porque a este punto no podemos darnos el lujo de que hayan entrado a este mundo y mucho menos que nos echen a perder el plan –

Extraño 1 – Estoy seguro, ya deja de tratarme como un novato, pero debemos esperar a que "el maestro" llegue por "eso" –

Extraño 2 – Y por cierto ¿Cuánto tardara en llegar?

Extraño 1 – Lo que me dijo "el maestro"… 6 días… 5 contando ayer –

Extraño 2 – Muy bien, y ¿Donde nos quedaremos?, porque tuve que pedirle a un amigo de hace mucho tiempo que me dejara dormir en su casa –

Extraño 1 – En el "Radisson Hotel Flamingo" por una semana –

Extraño 2 – Pues vamos que te he estado esperando hace 1 hora y me duelen los pies –

Extraño 1 – Pues vamos –

Axel – Yo conozco ese hotel… tengo que ir por las chicas a contarles -


	4. Capitulo 3: Una dolorosa prueba

**Un misterioso viaje a la tierra**

**Capítulo 3**

Hola gente de , lo ciento por no subir en taaaanto tiempo, es que mi pc de un día para otro no quería prender, pase mucho sin pc hasta que la tuve formatear, no sé cuántos me sigan, pero los que sigan este fict espero que les guste.

**Axel corría a toda velocidad, tenía que ir y contarles a las chicas lo que había escuchado. Las chicas platicaban en la sala, Axel llego azotando la puerta.**

Applejack – Wow, wow, wow, alto ahí vaquero, ¿Por qué tanta prisa? –

Axel –… es… peren… que… vine… corriendo… hasta aquí – **Inhalo profundo y prosiguió a contarles** – Les explico, yo iba caminando y mire al mismo tipo con la capucha, tenía la esfera en un saco y caminaba muy apresurado –

Twilight – ¿Estás seguro que es el mismo? –

Axel – Estoy seguro, tenía una capucha con un escudo en el hombro, se fue a un callejón, donde se encontró a otro tipo con la misma capucha, platicaron si tuvo problemas para ir a Equestria y que si se encontró a alguien, dijo que "el maestro" va a venir en 1 semana, también en que hotel estarían –

Twilight – ¿En serio?, muchas gracias, ¿Nos podrías llevar allá? –

Axel – Claro, mañana las llevo, por ahora hay que esperar –

Twilight – Pero es muy importante, tenemos que recuperarlo y pronto –

Axel – SI lo sé, pero ahorita es muy pronto, apenas deben estar yendo para el hotel, hay que esperar hasta mañana –

Rainbow Dash – Tiene razón, hay que esperar a que no estén y tomamos la esfera y nos vamos –

Applejack – Si dulzura, mañana a primera hora vamos –

Twilight – Tienen razón, Gracias Axel, por ayudarnos –

Axel – No hay problema, saben que pueden contar conmigo –

**Ya más relajados, Axel y las chicas platicaron de cosas al azar, como era de esperarse comenzaron las preguntas.**

Twilight – ¿podrías contarnos acerca de tu raza?, es que no hay muchos registros de los "humanos" –

Axel – Claro, como saben, mi raza se llama Humanos, no poseemos magia ni alas, todo lo que tenemos es producto de nuestra inteligencia, telescopios que pueden ver estrellas tan lejanas que nos tardaríamos siglos y siglos en siquiera llegar a ellas, tenemos medios de transporte para ir a lugares muy lejos en poco tiempo, por ejemplo, tenemos una maquina gigante que vuela, se llama avión, puede cargar hasta 800 de nuestra raza y viaja muy rápido, tenemos otros vehículos más pequeños, son como carretas de acero que se mueven con energía… que más…tenemos medicamentos que curan casi cualquier mal, pero no todo es bueno, tenemos armas tan fuertes que matarían a cualquier persona en un instante, las usamos para matarnos entre nosotros, también hay gente de mi raza que son simplemente un asco, matan gente y animales por diversión… –

**Las chicas tenían la boca abierta, no podían creer que esa raza matara solo por diversión, Fluttershy estaba temblando de miedo por saber que mataban animales.**

Fluttershy – ¿Matan… animalitos indefensos? –

Axel – Lamentablemente sí, hay unos grupos que protegen a los animales para que dejen de maltratarlos, hay gente como yo que nos repugna ser humanos, que nos relacionen con esa raza que mata y viola hasta pequeños –

Todas – ¡Violan pequeños! –

Axel – Les dije que me repugnaba mi raza, solo quiero morirme, dejar este asqueroso mundo –

Fluttershy – Pero tú no eres así… ¿Verdad?

Axel –Claro que no, hace tiempo estaba en un grupo que luchaba por los derechos de los animales, pero poco a poco los miembros se comenzaron a ir, se dieron cuenta de que era inútil luchar con algo que simplemente no mejorara, yo me salí de ese grupo… me di cuenta de que no iba a ningún lado, y que no cambiaba nada –

Twilight – Ammm… cambiemos de tema… ¿Cuál es su dieta?

**Pensamientos de Axel**

**No, porque tenía que hacer esa pregunta, si los fanfics son ciertos ellos les aterra que alguien coma carne, tengo que elegir bien mis palabras.**

Axel – Mi raza es omnívora –

Twilight – ¿Omnívoro? –

Axel – Significa podemos comer lo que sea, mi raza se adapta al entorno para sobrevivir, podemos comer futras, vegetales, plantas y… –

Applejack – Y ¿Qué? –

Axel –…Ca… carne –

**Como era de esperarse, las chicas se levantaron bruscamente y se alejaron unos pasos, Rainbow dio un paso al frente y levanto los cascos lista para pelear.**

Rainbow Dash – No se te acercarte –

Axel – Tranquilas, no comemos animales inteligentes, además no es por gusto, tenemos que comer carne, si no lo hacemos nos enfermamos gravemente –

Twilight – ¿En serio? –

Axel – Claro, la carne tiene nutrientes que si no los consumimos nos podemos morir "eso si fue exagerado, tampoco me voy a morir si no como carne" –

**Narrador 3ra persona.**

**Las chicas y Axel siguieron conversando, Axel miro la hora, era la 1:23, todavía era temprano así que decidió llevarlas a comprar ropa, de paso compraría la ropa de sus primas.**

Axel – Oigan chicas, ¿Les gustaría ir a comprar ropa?, aprovecho para comprar la ropa de mis primas –

Rarity – Oh claro que sí, me gustaría ver como es la moda en este mundo –

Twilight – Si no es mucha molestia –

Axel – Claro que no es molestia –

Pinkie Pie – ¿Podemos comprar pastelillos? –

Axel – Claro, ¿Por qué no? –

Pinkie Pie – Siiiiii, pastelillos –

Axel – No se diga más –

**Axel y las chicas iban de tienda en tienda comprando, el día hubiera sido tranquilo de no ser porque Axel noto que los tipos de la capucha platicaban tranquilos, Axel se alarmo y fue corriendo a donde estaban las chicas comprando.**

Axel – Chicas, chicas, los tipos de la capucha están afuera –

Twilight – ¡¿Qué?! –

Axel – Vamos, si no nos apuramos los podemos perder – **Axel deja todas las bolsas en el mostrador – **¿Podría llevar las bolsas a mi casa? –

Empleada – Claro señor –

**Axel le paga con una tarjeta de crédito y sale corriendo junto con las chicas, por suerte los tipos estaban recargados en una pared platicando, Axel y las chicas siguieron a los tipos hasta un callejón extrañamente limpio, se escondieron para evitar ser vistos.**

Extraño 2 – ¡No puedo creer que no te fijaras que te habían seguido hasta la tierra! –

Extraño 1 – ¿Cómo iba saber que un unicornio sabría pronunciar nuestra escritura?, para ellos somos un mito –

Extraño 2 – No pongas excusas, ahora tenemos que ser el doble de cuidadosos para que no nos echen a perder el plan, pareces novato –

Extraño 1 – Tranquilo, además ¿Cómo lo harán?, Hasta donde yo sé llegarían aquí sin ropa, con suerte ya las secuestraron o algo así, despreocúpate –

Extraño 2 – Ojala que tengas razón, si no sabes cómo nos va a ir si el jefe se entera de que la cagaste –

Extraño 1 – Bueno, y ¿Ahora que asemos? –

Extraño 2 – Vamos a preparar el terreno, ya sabes reconocimiento, le daremos un informe de las ciudades que hay en Equestria, compremos un mapa hay y lo estudiamos –

Extraño 1 – Supongo que llegaremos disfrazados de ponys –

Extraño 2 – Claro, ven que tenemos que hacer el portal y el hechizo para convertirnos en ponys –

**Las chicas y Axel estaban preocupados, pues ellos sabían que los habían seguido, los extraños se pintaron pentagramas en las palmas y dijeron palabras extrañas, sus cuerpos brillaron y de un momento a otro eran ponys terrestres, pero sin cutie mark, pintaron otro pentagrama en una pared y dijeron las palabras que había dicho Twilight, se le hiso a la pared un hoyo negro los extraños entraron, las chicas no perdieron el tiempo y entraron, Axel las siguió al hoyo. Axel sintió como si su cuerpo se estrujara y vio un vórtice de colores, apareció tirado en el suelo.**

Fluttershy – ¿Te ayudo? – **Dijo mientras le extendía su casco para ayudarlo a levantarse.**

Axel – Amm… Gracias – **dijo tomando el casco de Fluttershy.**

**Las chicas siguieron por todo el bosque Everfree a lo extraños, pasaron horas, Axel y las chicas seguían a los tipos, los extraños se acostaron en un árbol, estaban exhaustos.**

Extraño 1 – Aaahh, me duelen las piernas… cascos, lo que sea, me están matando –

Extraño 2 – ¿Cuánto faltara?, llevamos horas caminando** –**

Extraño 1** – **Tranquilo, ¿Cuantas veces mi sentido de la orientación te ha fallado? –

Extraño 2 –… "suspiro" Nunca, -

Extraño 1 – ¡Exacto!, así que tranquilo –

**Los extraños se subieron en el árbol para tomar una siesta tranquilamente, las chicas esperaron alrededor de 25 minuetos.**

Axel – "susurrando" Chicas, tengo un plan – **Las chicas se acercan a Axel para escucharlo **– Twilight, Rarity, ustedes tienen magia, agarren la roca más pesada que puedan cargar y cuando yo les diga los golpean en la cabeza, Raibow Dash, Applojack, si acaso no se noquean los golpean lo más fuerte que puedan, cuando estén noqueados los atamos –

Applejack – "susurrando" ¿Con que soga? –

Axel – "susurrando" Ustedes pónganse en su posición, yo buscare unas lianas lo suficientemente resistentes, pero háganlo lo más silencioso que pueda –

**Todas asintieron y se posicionaron, 3 minutos después Axel ya tenía las lianas, era ahora o nunca.**

**Pensamientos de Axel**

**Ya todo estaba listo, Twilight y Rarity están levitando rocas del tamaño de mi cabeza, una a cada lado de los tipos, Applejack y Rainbow están a cada lado esperando a que se cayeran, esa liana resistió mi peso, ni yo me podría liberar, Pinkie y Fluttershy están escondidas a unos 4 metros del árbol por si acaso no funcionaba, ya estábamos listos, hice una señal con mi mano, Twilight y Rarity lanzaron la roca lo más fuerte que pudieron, los tipos se cayeron del árbol se agarrándose la cabeza.**

Axel – ¡Patéenle la cabeza! –

**Applejack y Rainbow** **se pusieron a lado de los tipos y con todas sus fuerzas los patearon en la cabeza, ambos cayeron inconscientes, tenían una herida no muy profunda.**

**Narrador 3ra persona**

**Axel ato a los tipos lo más fuerte que pudo, les quitaron la alforja, Twilight hiso brillar su cuerno, aparecieron en cámara real, Celestia y Luna se sorprendieron al ver que alguien se tele-transportaba enfrente de ellas, se relajó al ver que era su estudiante y sus amigas, pero había un ser muy alto que cargaba a dos sementales sin cutie mark.**

Celestia – Oh, Twilight, mi fiel alumna… ¿A que se debe esta salvaje aparición? Y ¿Por qué tardaron tando? –

Luna – Si Twilight Sparkle, tardaron 2 semanas, nos tenían a mí y a mi hermana sumamente preocupadas –

Twilight – Es que… un momento… ¡2 semanas!... si solo estuvimos en la tierra 2 días –

Celestia – ¿La tierra?... estuvieron en el mundo humano… ya veo, al parecer tu eres un humano – **Dijo la princesa mirando a Axel.**

Axel – Ammm… Hola… soy Axel, mucho gusto –

Celestia – Mucho gusto Axel, soy la Princesa Celestia… Twilight, me podrias explicar ¿Porque el señor Axel sostiene a dos ponys inconscientes? –

Twilight – Ohh, si… jeje, mire princesa nosotras estábamos caminando por el bosque buscando la esfera, la divisamos a unos cien metros, pero antes de que pudiera ir por ella este tipo que antes era un humano, lo agarro y se transportó a su mundo, lo seguimos hasta su mundo, pero aparecimos en un… penoso estado… Axel nos salvó y no acogió en su casa por dos días, hace unas horas caminábamos por las calles de su mundo y los vimos caminando tranquilamente, los seguimos, dijeron que su maestro planea usar la esfera para conquistar la tierra y Equestria, ellos vinieron aquí para darle a su maestro un mapa de todo Equestria, los logramos inmovilizar, lo primero que pensé fue ir rápido con usted… y aquí estamos

Celestia – Mmm… ya veo, y ¿Qué paso con la esfera?

Twilight – Se supone que su maestro hirió a buscar la esfera en… 5 días –

Extraño 1 – "risa maniática" ¿Creen… que no sabía… que ese Axel… nos seguía?... lo dije… para que nos dieran tiempo… para darle la esfera… a mi maestro… ahorita… está preparando el ejército… y ¡los mataremos a todos! "risa aún más maniática" –

Celestia – "cara neutral" ¿Cuándo piensa invadirnos? –

Extraño 2 –… No… se preocupen… por el tiempo… tenemos que… preparar… el ejército, y darle... poder... ¡Todos morirán! "risa maniática" -

Luna - ¡Guardias! – **Cuatro guardias entran rápidamente.**

Todos – ¿Si su majestad? –

Luna – Encadénenlos y llévenlos al calabozo, tengan suma precaución, no quiero que intenten escapar –

Todos – ¡Si su majestad! – **Los guardias aparecieron esposas encantadas y los llevaron al calabozo. **

Raibow Dash – ¿Ahora qué hacemos?, usted escucho a esos locos–

Celestia – Solo nos queda luchar –

Luna – Pero hermana, su tecnología está siglos adelantada –

Celestia –… Lo se Luna, pero no tenemos opción… ¿Axel estarías dispuesto a ayudarnos a derrotar ese tipo y a su ejército? –

Axel -… No tengo mucha opción, ya que mi mundo también está en peligro… ¿Pero soy un humano?, ¿Cómo podre pelear contra un ejército? –

Celestia – Si estás dispuesto a hacerlo… "suspiro"… hay una forma… pero es muy dolorosa –

Axel – ¿Dolorosa?... ¿Qué me van a hacer? –

Celestia – Es un hechizo muy antiguo que mi padre me enseño en sus últimos alientos… es para darle poder mágico a un ser vivo que no nació con magia, conservaras tu forma humana, y ¿Qué dices? –

**Pensamientos de Axel **

**¡Oh por dios que hago!, Equestria y la Tierra están en peligro… pero la verdad me da miedo que me pasara después del hechizo… "suspiro mental" lo hare… debo admitir que es tentador el usar magia.**

Axel – Lo hare… ¿Cuando empezamos? –

Luna – Hermana ¿Estas segura de lo que haces?, me preocupa el chico –

Celestia – No te preocupes luna, confió en él, lo haremos de inmediato, sígueme… ¡Guardias! – **Aparecen 2 guardias.**

Guardia 1 – ¿Si su majestad? –

Celestia – Guie a mis invitadas a los cuartos de huéspedes –

Guardia 2 – Lo que usted ordene su majestad –

**Dicho esto se llevó a las chicas a sus cuartos.**

**Narrador en 3ra persona**

**Celestia, Luna y Axel caminaron por el castillo, bajando y bajando escaleras, hasta que llegaron a una parte del castillo que no estaba iluminada, caminaron por un largo y oscuro pasillo, iluminados por el cuerno de Celestia llegaron a una puerta de acero, entraron al interior del cuarto, Luna cerró la puerta con seguro y Celestia encendió unas velas para iluminar el cuarto, adentro solo había una cama individual, la duda comenzó a surgir en la mente de Axel.**

Axel – Amm… ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –

Celestia – comenzare con explicarte, te tendré que amarrar a esa cama – **Apuntando con el casco a la cama –** pues el proceso es muy doloroso, ya que tu cuerpo se modificara totalmente… es como si tus órganos se hicieran puré y se reconstruyeran pero más pequeños y mejores, para hacer espacio para un nuevo… órgano se podría llamar, con ese "órgano" podrás hacer magia, pero a diferencia de los unicornios tu magia se canaliza atabes de tus manos, este hechizo ocupa muchísima magia, así que yo y Luna estaremos toda la noche haciendo constantemente el hechizo, cuando se finalice estarás tan agotado que te desmallaras por 2 días, ¿Estás seguro de hacerlo? –

**Pensamientos de Axel. **

**¿Qué hago?, no es muy alentador saber que me harán mis órganos puré… pero no tengo otra salida, no solo Equestria está en peligro, sino que la tierra… "suspiro" lo tengo que hacer, aunque no me guste… supongo que poder hacer magia valdrá la pena… espero.**

**Narrador 3ra persona.**

Axel – lo hare –

Luna – Gracias por hacer todo esto por salva a nuestro mundo, ahora acuéstate en la cama –

**Axel se acostó en la cama, Celestia le puso unas correas en manos, pies, cintura y** **en la frente.**

Celestia – ¿Estás listo? –

Axel – Acabemos rápido con esto –

Luna – Bueno, empecemos –** Celestia y Luna hicieron brillar sus cuernos y dijeron – "**Aquel guerrero que magia quiera dominar,esta prueba tendrá que pasar" –

**El cuerno de Celestia y Luna brillo intensamente, concentraron magia por unos segundos y la lanzaron hacia Axel. Las horas pasaron y los gritos de Axel resonaban en todo el castillo, las mane 6 no podían dormir por los gritos tan desgarradores que daba el pobre chico, las chicas no podían hacer nada más que escuchar los gritos de Axel, aunque sus cuartos estaba en la parte más alta del castillo, los gritos se escuchaban como si estuvieran a lado, los guardia quedaban horrorizados del miedo al escuchar esos gritos de dolor puro. Las horas pasaron y ya era hora de que Celestia levantara el sol para dar paso a un nuevo día, Celestia se transportó hasta el balcón de su cuarto y al levantar el sol volvió al cuarto para proseguir con el hechizo, pasaron 2 horas desde que Celestia había hecho amanecer, las princesas se dejaron caer en el suelo, estaban más que agotadas por usar tanta magia, Axel tenia marcas rojas en las muñecas, eran heridas sangrando igual que en el tobillo y la frente, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la pupilas dilatadas, solo pudo dar un último grito de dolor solo para quedar inconsciente, Celestia con la poca magia que le quedaba curo su garganta que estaba más que lastimada por gritar toda la noche, desato sus coreas, las princesas se fueron a sus aposentos y les dijeron a los guardias que no las molestaran por NADA y que atendieras a sus invitadas como se debía.**

**Las mane 6 se levantaron para desayunar, al no ver a las princesas supieron que habían quedado exhaustas por el hechizo que le aplicaron a Axel.**

Twilight – Me preocupa Axel, ¿Cómo creen que este? –

Applejack – Ha juzgar por los horribles grito de anoche… muy mal –

Rarity – Ni me lo recuerden, pobre Axel –

Raibow Dash – Cuando Celestia dijo que sería doloroso no bromeaba –

Punkie Pie – Si, pobre Axel, me asuste muchísimo por los gritos de anoche que no pude dormir –

Fluttershy – Solo espero que este bien –

Twilight – Tranquila Fluttershy, solo hay que dejarlo descansar, mañana le preguntaremos a Celestia y a Luna que paso –

**El día ya había terminado y las chicas se fueron a descansar, las princesas durmieron todo el día, solo Luna se había levantado para traer la noche, pero se durmió otra vez, pues estaba agotada. Ya era un nuevo día en Equestria, las princesas estaban mucho mejor, la pequeña siesta que tomaron les había caído muy bien, Celestia y Luna fueron al comedor real, estaban hambrientas y solo querían llenar sus reales estómagos, en el comedor reinaba un silencio mortal, Twilight fue la que rompió ese silencio.**

Twilight – Ammm… disculpe… princesa –

Celestia – "tragando el bocado" ¿Si Twilight? –

Twilight – Sería tan amable de contarnos si Axel está bien –

Celestia – No se preocupen, Axel se está reponiendo del hechizo, tendrá que estar en cama un día más –

Luna – Si, tranquilas ponys, que mañana Axel estará mejor –

Fluttershy – Que alivio, estaba muy preocupada –

Celestia – No se preocupen, el hechizo es muy fuerte, su cuerpo se está reponiendo, ahora no se ustedes, pero yo no he comido nada en un día y estoy que me muero de hambre – **Dijo la diosa del sol y prosiguió con su asunto, las chicas y Luna rieron y siguieron comiendo.**

**El día transcurrió normalmente para Celestia, papeles y papeles que firmar, las chicas pasearon por Canterlot todo el día, la noche callo y Luna se había lucido con otro de sus espectaculares noches, una luna grande que iluminaba todo Equestria y unas maravillosas estrellas, la mañana llego en Equestria, Axel se levantó a las 3:42 P.M. **

**Pensamientos de Axel.**

Axel – "quejido" me duele el cuerpo, siento que todo me palpita… ¿Ya poder usar magia?, ¿En serio dormí 2 días?**... **solo sé que tengo TANTA HAMBRE –

**Con mucho esfuerzo y con el dolor de todo mis músculos me levante de la cama… que no es la más cómoda del mundo, con dificultad me fui casi arrastrando por todo el castillo, maldigo a Equestria por no inventar los elevadores, perdí la cuenta de cuándos escalones subí, solo sé que fue muy doloroso, me acerque a un guardia y le pregunte donde quedaba la cocina, el muy amablemente me dio un mapa de cómo llegar, pasaron 22 minutos de estar perdido y por fin llegue a la cocina, tome todo lo que mis ojos vieron comestible y me los comí, cuando por fin me llene… luego de mucha comida… me levante, al parecer mis músculos ya no me duelen… tanto, camine por un rato hasta que llegue a la puerta que daba al trono real.**

**Narrador 3ra persona**

**Axel abrió lentamente la puerta y se encontró con Celestia, estaba firmando papeles en su trono lo miro y con alegría dijo.**

Celestia – Oh Axel, que bueno que ya te sientes mejor –

Axel – Comparando con cómo me sentí hace unas noches… estoy mejor… pero todavía me duelen los músculos –

Celestia – Eso se arregla fácilmente – **hizo brillar su cuerno y envolvió a Axel con un aura rosada, los músculos de Axel se fueron curando hasta que ya no hubo más dolor.**

Axel – Wow, gracias, ya me siento mucho mejor… por cierto ¿Dónde están las chicas? –

Celestia – ¿Hablas de Twilight y sus amigas?, fueron a pasear, volverán en la tarde, le diré a una sirvienta que te lleve a la recamara donde dormirás – **Celestia saca una pequeña campana y la hace tocar, en seguida llega una unicornio azul rey con un traje de sirvienta.**

Sirvienta – ¿Si su majestad? –

Celestia – Por favor lleva al señor Axel a su aviación –

Sirvienta – co… como ordene su majestad – **Dijo dándole una mirada de temor a la… "cosa" que Celestia estaba alojando en el castillo.**

**Pensamientos de Axel.**

**Wow sí que es hermosa… ¿Contara como zoofilia pensar que es hermosa?, espero que no… deja de pensar en cochinadas, tienes a Fluttershy y ella es más hermosa que esta unicornio.**

**La sirvienta me dijo algo tímidamente… o más bien con temor… que la siguiera hasta mi habitación, solo había pasado 1 minuto y el silencio no terminaba, decidí comenzar la plática.**

Axel – Amm… disculpa, ¿Cómo te llamas? –

Sirvienta – Amm… Soy… BlueStar… ¿Y tú? –

Axel – Soy Axel, mucho gusto – **Me pare enfrente de ella, le sujete el casco y gentilmente se lo bese… valla que se sonrojo.**

**Pensamientos de BlueStar.**

**Oh por dios, me beso el casco, se ve atemorizante… pero es muy caballeroso…. oh por Celestia estoy sonrojada… que pena.**

BlueStar – Amm… gracias… que caballeroso –

**El camino hasta su cuarto fue un poco incómodo… para mi… el me hacía platica de lo que sea, es muy amable, me conto un poco de su mundo y de sus primas, yo le conté que era huérfana.**

BluStar – Nadie me adopto, así que, cuando cumplí 18 años me fue del orfanato y busque trabajo, la princesa se apiado de mí y me contrato como su sirvienta personal –

Axel – Wow, pues lo siento, es gracioso pero yo tampoco tengo padres, hace un poco más de un año mis padres murieron y he estado viviendo solo – **Lo dijo con una mueca de tristeza, parecía que fuera a llorar… y yo pensé que era malo.**

**Le di un abrazo para que se calmara, sentía como unas lágrimas caían por mi lomo y decía.**

Axel – "llorando" Los extraño… los extraño mucho –

BlueStar – Te comprendo, relájate, ya paso… ellos no te quisieran ver llorar así –

Axel – Tienes razón, gracias BlueStar – **Me agradeció y… me… Beso en la frente.**

BlueStar – "nerviosa" No hay problema… vamos que casi llegamos a tu habitación –

**Narrador 3ra persona.**

**Después de que pasara el drama, Axel y la sirvienta BlueStar se encaminaron hasta la habitación de Axel. Ya en la puerta.**

BlueStar – Esta es tu habitación, si necesitas algo toca esta campana y vendré lo más rápido posible –

Axel – Claro, gracias por lo de hace rato –

BlueStar – No hay problema, todos tenemos que soltar la tristeza de vez en cuando –

**Axel le dio un abrazo a BlueStar, la beso en la mejilla y le susurro "Gracias Por Escucharme" y serró la puerta de su nueva habitación, BlueStar su fue a hacer sus deberes con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

**Ya eran las 5:31 P.M. y las chicas llegaron de su paseo, fueron a ver a la princesa para ver qué había pasado con Axel.**

**Ya en el Salón Real.**

Twilight – Hola princesa –

Celestia – Hola Twilight y hola a tus amigas –

Todas – Hola princesa –

Celestia – Supongo que quieren saber que paso con Axel, él está bien, está en su habitación descansando, pueden ir si gustan –

Fluttershy – ¡¿Puedo?!... digo… ¿podemos? –

Celestia – Claro – **Celestia hace tocar su campana y aparece BlueStar la sirvienta.**

BlueStar – ¿Si su majestad? –

Celestia – Llévalas a la habitación de Axel por favor –

BlueStar – Como ordene su majestad –

**BlueStar encamino a las mane 6 hacia el cuarto de Axel, el camino fue silencioso pero no incómodo. Estaban enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de Axel, tocaron la puerta, pasaron unos segundos y abrió la puerta un despeinado Axel tallándose los ojos.**

Axel – Oh hola chicas, veo que ya volvieron de su paseo por Canterlot, pasen –

**Las chicas pasaron al interior del cuarto de Axel, se sentaron en la cama para estar cómodas.**

Axel – ¿Cómo les fue en su paseo? –

Rainbow Dash – Fue tranquilo, fuimos a comer unas donas –

Rarity – Fuimos a comprar ropa en las magníficas tiendas de Canterlot –

Axel – Parece que se divirtieron mocho –

Twilight – Disculpa Axel, ¿Qué paso la noche que las princesas te aplicaron el hechizo?

Applejack – Si, ¿Qué paso?, oímos gritos muy fuertes –

Fluttershy – Si… fue muy aterrador, solo pensar que estabas sufriendo –

Axel – La verdad fue MUY doloroso, según Celestia mis órganos se hicieron puré y se re-construyeron, no recuerdo mucho… supongo que como fue tan doloroso mi cerebro lo bloqueo, solo recuerdo ese inmenso dolor que recorría todo mi cuerpo, lo peor es que cada segundo de esa noche sentí el dolor –

Twilight – Wow… ¿En serio? –

Axel – Eeyup, pero ya paso -


	5. Capitulo 4: El ultimo dia

Un Misterioso Viaje a la Tierra.

Capitulo "4"

**Pensamientos de Axel.**

**Estaba acostado en mi cama, eran alrededor de las 2 de la mañana y no podía dormir, pensaba en cuanto tiempo estaría aquí, y a la vez estaba emocionado por saber si podía usa magia.**

Axel- "suspiro" ¿Podre usar magia?, ¿Qué hechizos podre hacer? – **Doy un vistazo a un reloj que está colgado en la pared – **Wow son las 11:03 A.M. debo dormir –

**Narrador 3ra persona.**

**Axel estuvo más de 30 minuetos intentando dormir, no tenía nada de sueño, se levantó de la cama y camino hacia el balcón de su cuarto y se quedó mirando la las estrellas.**

Axel – Wow, las noches aquí sí que son hermosas, si tuviera mi violín tocaría un poco… siempre me relajo cuando veo la luna, que bueno que hay luna llena, puedo sentir como su delicada luz ilumina mi alma… "suspiro" valla que es hermosa – **Axel miro el hermoso cielo por un largo tiempo, para el tiempo paso volando, pues no noto que había estado viendo el cielo más de una hora, al notarlo se fue a dormir, pensando en la hermosa noche que lo arrullaba.**

**Mientras tanto en el cuarto de luna "2 antes"**

**Luna estaba triste, no podía evitar pensar que los ponys la seguían viendo como alguien mala, nadie apreciaba las noches que la princesa con tanto amor hacia, luna se quedó pensando largo rato, la princesa de la noche estaba sumergida en sus deprimentes pensamientos, de repente algo la saco de su transe, era alguien que le estaba hablando a la luna, ella al ser la princesa de la noche podía sentir cuando alguien le hablaba a la luna y a las estrellas y saber si alguien tenía una pesadilla.**

… – "las noches aquí sí que son hermosas, si tuviera mi violín tocaría un poco… siempre me relajo cuando veo la luna, que bueno que hay luna llena, puedo sentir como su delicada luz ilumina mi alma… "suspiro" valla que es hermosa"

**Luna escucho atentamente las palabras que la vos extrañamente conocida decía, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras unas lágrimas de felicidad corrían por sus mejillas. **

Luna – A alguien le gusta mis noches…. Dijo que la luna era hermosa… hasta me iba a tocar una canción –

**La princesa estaba muy feliz, sentía que no estaba sol, que había alguien que le gustaba la noche casi tanto como a ella, estuvo pensando por en eso por mucho tiempo, no noto que Celestia iba entrando al cuarto de su hermana para contarle algo.**

Celestia – Hollé Luna te quería deci… ¿Luna estas llorando? –

Luna – ¡Celestia! – **Fue a darle un abrazo a su hermana **– acaba de pasar algo increíble –

**Luna le conto a su hermana que estaba en el balcón pensando que aunque en PonyVille la habían aceptado, no podía evitar pensar que había ponys que la seguían odiando, Celestia se puso triste al saber que su hermana seguía pensando que los pony la odiaban, Luna le conto que una vos familiar hablo cosas bonitas acerca de la noche y que le encantaba la luna que la princesa con tanto amor había levantado.**

Luna – Incluso me iba a tocar una canción con un violín… pero no lo traía y no pudo –

Celestia – Me alegro mucho Luna, sabía que algún día encontrarías a alguien que le gustara la noche tanto como a ti, y ¿Sabes quién es? –

Luna – La vos se me hiso familiar, pero no se… siento que he escuchado esa vos recientemente –

Celestia – Oh casi se me olvida para que había venido en primer lugar, mañana comenzara el entrenamiento de Axel –

Luna – si es cierto, tiene que estar preparado, muy bien, gracias por avisarme –

Celestia – No hay que, me voy a dormir –

Luna – Muy bien hermana, buenas noches –

Celestia – Igualmente – **Dicho esto Celestia se fue a su habitación para descansar.**

**Luna siguió pensando en quien podría ser el misterioso ser que le había hablado a la luna. De vuelta con Axel, el por fin había logrado dormirse, estaba soñando que tenía alas y que volaba, el sueño era un bosque de noche, la luz de la luna iluminaba el inmenso bosque, Axel se sentó en el árbol más alto y miro el cielo, simplemente era algo deslumbrante, muchas estrellas adornando ese inmenso manto oscuro y la luna más grande que había visto en su vida, su luz le calmaba el corazón e iluminaba su alma, solo se quedó ahí, mirando la hermosa noche que sus sueños habían creado. Lentamente se fue despertando, unos rayos de sol le pegaban en la cara, muy a su pesar se levantó, se lavó los dientes, se dio un baño, por desgracia no había traído ropa a Equestria, se conformó con ponerse la misma ropa, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al comedor, al llegar miro a toda sentadas en la gran mesa y los chefs sirviendo la comida.**

Todas - ¡Buenos días! –

Celestia – Buenos días Axel, dormiste bien –

Axel – Pues sí, bien… aunque no pude dormir y me fui a dormir como a las 12:30 o 1:00 –

Luna – ¿Tenias insomnio? – ·**A esa hora fue cuando escuche la voz… será el·**

Axel – Supongo que sí, pero el resto de la noche dormí de maravilla – **Dijo mientras se sentaba y un chef le traía una ensalada de frutas.**

Celestia – Axel, tienes que aprender a usar tu magia, iremos al Imperio de Cristal para que comiences tu entrenamiento con el príncipe Shining Armor y Twilight Sparkle –

Axel – Wow, ¿En serio?, ¿Cuándo partimos? –

Luna – Partimos en el primer tren de mañana –

Axel – ¿Cuánto durara el entrenamiento? –

Celestia – Dos meces, aprenderás como dominar la magia a la perfección, no sabemos cuánto tarde en estar listo el ejército de ese tal "El maestro", así que tendrás que entrenar más duro que los otros ponys –

Axel – Muy bien princesa –

**El desayuno transcurrió con mucha normalidad, la princesa haciendo uno que otro chiste, al terminar de desayunar fue a caminar por el castillo, camino por un par de minutos hasta que se encontró con BlueStar.**

Axel – Hola BlueStar –

BlueStar – Oh hola Axel, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera noche en el castillo? –

Axel – Pues… más o menos, me dio insomnio y no pude dormir como hasta la 1:00 A.M. –

BlueStar – Wow que mal, ¿Pero no te ves cansado? –

Axel – Si, que raro… cuéntame, ¿Qué haces? –

BlueStar – Haciendo los deberes de siempre, limpiar, atender a la princesa, lo habitual –

Axel – Wow… Disculpa BlueStar, ¿A qué hora termina tu turno? –

BlueStar – Mmm… Alas 4:10 P.M. ¿Por qué? –

Axel – Es que mañana me voy al Imperio de Cristal a entrenar y estaré fuera por 2 meces, y ¿Quería saber si después de tu turno quisieras ir a pasear? –

**Pensamientos de BlueStar.**

**Oh por Celestia me está invitando a una cita… ¡SÍ! Sí, sí, sí… mantente tranquila… relájate y respóndele.**

BlueStar – Cla… claro… porque no jejeje – **Tranquila estas muy nerviosa **– "mira un reloj" Faltan cinco horas para que termine mi turno –

Axel – Muy bien. Te veo en la entrada del castillo al final de tu turno –

BlueStar – Claro, te veo después –

Axel – Adiós –

"**suspiro" no puedo creer que me haya invitado a salir, tengo que verme muy bien para mi… cita.**

BlueStar – "suspiro" Te quiero Axel –

**Narrador 3ra persona.**

**BlueStar se fue a hacer sus deberes, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Axel fue a buscar a las chicas, quería platicar un rato con ellas mientras esperaba a que el turno de BlueStar terminara.**

Axel – Mmm… voy a visitar a Twilight –

**Axel camino por un rato hasta que llego al cuarto de Twilight, toco la puerta y Twilight salió a ver quien era.**

Twilight – Oh hola Axel, pasa por favor –

Axel – Gracias Twilight –

**Axel entro al cuarto de Twilight, ahí estaba Rainbow y Applejack.**

Axel – Hola chicas, ¿Dónde están las demás? –

Rainbow Dash – Fluttershy está en el jardín del castillo –

Applejack – Y Rarity comprando ropa –

Twilight – Pinkie salió a comer donas –

Axel – Y ustedes ¿Por qué no están paseando? –

Rainbow Dash – Neee yo quiero dormir un poco – **Dijo mientras se acostaba en el suelo y serraba sus ojos** –

Applejack – Yo no soy de las que salgan muy seguido –

Twilight - Yo le hago compañía a Applejack, ¿Y tú que haces?

Axel – Voy a salir con BueStar a las 4:10, pero por lo pronto nada –

Twilight - ¿BlueStar? –

Axel – La sirvienta de Celestia, es un unicornio azul rey, muy simpática –

Applejack – ¿No es la que nos llevó a nuestros cuartos el primer día? -

Axel – Supongo que si –

**Axel, Twilight y Applejack platicaron por un largo rato, como era de esperarse Twilight comenzó a hacerle preguntas a Axel –**

Twilight – ¿Cómo se gobierna en la tierra? –

Axel – Si hablamos de gobierno la tierra es diferente, aquí se gobierna por reyes, el hijo del rey está destinado a ser el nuevo rey cuando su padre muera, ya sea que el "Príncipe" sea bueno o no, en la tierra no hay reyes hay personas que se llaman "Presidentes", los presidentes son personas que el pueblo los elige ellos juzgan si es bueno o malo, si quiere gobernar bien o solo quiere el poder, y en donde yo vivo un presidente solo dura seis años en el poder, luego el pueblo vuelve a elegir a otra persona para que sea el gobernante –

Twilight – Woow… supongo que es más seguro el pueblo elija a la persona que quiera ser su gobernante –

Axel – Si, supongo –

Applejack – Y ¿Cómo son las cosechas en la tierra? –

Axel – Son casi iguales aquí, se hace lo mismo, solo que usamos aparatos muy grandes para hacer la mayoría, como para preparar la tierra, para dejar las semillas y para recoger, nosotros nos encargamos que esas máquinas no se descompongan –

Applejack – Woow, y ¿Es más fácil con esas máquinas? –

Axel – Si, muchísimo más fácil –

**En ese momento Rainbow se despertó, quería saber si uno de esos "aviones" que él había mencionado podía ir más rápido que ella. **

Rainbow Dash – Hey Axel, ¿Qué tan rápido puede volar los "aviones"?

Axel - Tú puedes volar a la velocidad de la luz ¿Verdad? –

Rainbow Dash – Claro – **Dijo muy orgullosa.**

Axel –… Haber… el más rápido se llama **"****X-43A Scram-Jet" **y puede volar a 10 veces la velocidad del sonido ósea que vuela 10 veces tu velocidad –

Raibow Dash – Di… di… diez veces la velocidad del sonido… jeje buena broma Axel, en serio –

Axel – En serio, es el más rápido construido hasta ahora –

Rainbow Dash – No puede ser… 10 veces –** Rainbow estaba abrumada, ella apenas podía romper la barrera del sonido y los humanos lo hacía hasta 10 veces más rápido.**

Twilight – Creo que no debiste decir eso –

Axel – ¿Tú crees? – **Dijo mirando a Rainbow que no paraba de decir "10 veces, 10 veces".**

**Ambos rieron, siguieron platicando los tres las 4 horas. Ya era las 3:00 P.M. y tenía que bañarse.**

Axel – tengo que irme, nos vemos luego –

Twilight y Rainbow – Adiós –

**Axel fue tranquilamente hacia su cuarto, se bañó, se arregló el pelo, ya estaba listo, se había tardado 37 minutos, fue a la entrada del castillo, llego a las 4:00, pasaron 15 minutos y BlueStar llego, traía un vestido color cian con unos pendientes de estrellas.**

BlueStar – Lo siento, ¿Te hice espera? –

Axel – No, no te preocupes… por cierto te ves hermosa –

**Pensamientos de BlueStar.**

**Oh por Celestias… me dijo hermosa… tranquila, no te pongas nerviosa.**

BlueStar – Jejeje gracias, ¿nos vamos? –

Axel – Claro –

**Caminamos por un rato, Axel y yo platicamos mientras caminábamos, nos al parque para estar tranquilos y seguir platicando.**

BlueStar – Axel, ¿Cómo era tu vida en tu mundo? –

Axel – Era muy tranquila, trabajaba, y alimentaba a los animales de la casa –

BlueStar - ¿Tenias animales? –

Axel – Si, a mi madre le encantaban los animales, ella los rescataba de refugios de animales donde eran maltratados o de dueños que los lastimaban, los curaba y los alimentaba, ahora yo los cuido y los alimento –

BlueStar – Oww que tierno, ¿Y te llevas bien con ellos? – **Ohh que tierno, le gustan los animales.**

Axel – Claro, son mis amigos… de hecho son mis únicos amigos… –

BlueStar – ¿Porque son tus únicos amigos?... si no te incomoda contarme – **Oh no, lo arruine, no debí haber preguntado. **

Axel – No me molesta, es que en mi escuela me molestaban, en ese entonces era gordo y usaba anteojos, se burlaban y me golpeaban –

BlueStar – Que feo… pero le dijiste a alguien… ¿Verdad? – **Oh no, pobre, esos niños malvados.**

Axel – No, ni a mi maestra ni a mis padres, tenía miedo que me regañaran por dejarme, ve aislé de todos hasta que termine mis estudios –

BlueStar – Oh… lo siento, no debí haber preguntado – **Sí que lo arruine. **

Axel – No hay problema, ahora estoy aquí en compañía de una hermosa pony y eso cuenta –

BlueStar – ¿Crees… que soy… bonita? –

Axel – No creo que seas bonita –

BlueStar – Ohh… - **Lo sabía… no le gusto.**

Axel – ¡Creo que eres hermosa! –

BlueStar – Tu… ces – **Oh por Celestia… cree que soy hermosa.**

Axel – Claro que sí, al quien ames será muy afortunado –

BlueStar – Gracias… –** Oh no… me estoy sonrojando, ojala que no se dé cuenta**

Axel – Hey… ¿Tienes fiebre?, estas roja –

BlueStar – Cla… claro que… no – **Oh por Celestia, se dio cuenta.**

**Narrador 3ra persona.**

**Axel se acercó a BlueStar y se puso frente con frente para ver si no estaba enferma.**

Axel – Mmmm… Qué raro… no tienes fiebre –

**BlueStar no se podía resistir, lo tenía tan cerca, podía sentir su respiración, no dejaba de verlo, no resistió mucho, se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, Axel se sorprendió mucho, no se esperaba para nada eso, pero algo en ese beso era diferente, no sabía igual al beso que le dio a Fluttershy, fue tierno y todo eso, pero no sintió esa chispa, poco a poco se fue dejando llevar por el beso, el beso se prolongó mucho, se separaron para tomar aire, los dos estaban agitados y sonrojados.**

**Pensamientos de Axel.**

**¿Qué paso?... ese beso… fue diferente… fue más tierno… con más amor… fue más especial, no me había dado cuenta de que era tan hermosa.**

BlueStar – Yo… lo siento… es que yo no… – **La tuve que interrumpir, no sé por qué, pero solo quiero estar con ella.**

Axel – No digas nada –

**Me acerque y le di otro beso… se siente tan diferente que el beso que le di a Fluttershy, siento que no quiero dejar de besarla.**

Axel – Hoy solo quiero pensar en ti –

**Narrador 3ra persona.**

**BlueStar y Axel, siguieron su pase, BlueStar estaba muy feliz, ella pensaba que la rechazaría, pero fue todo lo contrario, ya eran las 7:40 P.M., ambos fueron al castillo, pues BlueStar vivía ahí, paso 38 minutos y los dos ya estaban caminando por los pasillos del castillo.**

BlueStar – Me divertí mucho Axel – **Lo dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.**

Axel – Yo también –

**Ambos caminaron en silencio todo el camino, no era un silencio incomodo, ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, no era necesario hablar, caminaron por unos minutos más hasta que llegaron al cuarto**.

Axel – Bueno, este es la última vez que te veré… bueno hasta que mi entrenamiento termine –

BlueStar – No te preocupes, te escribiré todos los días –

Axel – Gracias – **Se acercó a ella y le dio un corto pero tierno beso en los labios, BlueStar se despidió y entro a su cuarto, Axel camino hasta su cuarto, de demoro 16 minutos, ya era de noche y tenía que dormir bien, pues mañana se iría temprano al imperio de cristal, se metió en su cuarto, se acostó y se fue a dormir.**

_**Este capítulo fue corto porque solo conté que hiso en su último día en el castillo, la próxima vez subiré sobre su entrenamiento, dejen sus **__**Reviews, hasta la próxima.**___


	6. Capitulo 5: El entrenamiento

Un Misterioso Viaje a la Tierra.

Capitulo "5"

Hola de nuevo, lo siento por la demora, pero ya está el nuevo capítulo espero que les guste y dejen sus Reviews.

**Era las 6:52 A.M. Axel y Twilight esperaban el tres al Imperio de Cristal, anteriormente las mane se habían despedido de ellos, hasta BlueStar que le dio un abraso y le dijo "Te extrañare", se les hiso raro, pero no le dieron mucha importancia, estaban esperando el tren y Axel estaba emocionado, al fin aprendería a usar magia.**

Axel – Estoy muy emocionado, al fin usare magia – **Dijo muy feliz.**

Twilight – Si quieres te puedo enseñar lo básico –

Axel - ¿Lo harás?, Gracias –

Twilight – Lo primero es aprender a concentrar tu magia en un punto específico, los unicornios lo concentramos en nuestros cuernos, tu concéntralo… en… tu mano –

Axel – ¿Y como hago para concentrarla en mi mano? –

Twilight – Cierra los ojos y concéntrate –

**Axel cerro los ojos y se concentró, de su mano comenzó a salir una aura blanca, entre más se concentraba el aura cubría más y más a Axel, el aura creció y creció hasta que cubrió su brazo y comenzó a extenderse hasta el torso.**

Twilight – Emmm Axel… ya es suficiente –

Axel – Todavía… no – **cubrió su torso y continúo hacia el brazo izquierdo.**

Twilight – es suficiente, no te sobre esfuerces –** Twilight se ponía cada vez más preocupada.**

Axel – Solo… un poco…mas… – **Axel apretó los ojos, se estaba concentrando lo más que podía **– ¡HAAA! – **Axel dio un grito y todo su cuerpo se cubrió con el aura blanca.**

**El brillo duro 3 segundos y desapareció, Axel callo arrodillado en el suelo, respiraba pesadamente.**

Twilight – Axel, ¿Estas bien? –

Axel – Si… solo un poco… agitado… ¿Cómo lo hice? –

Twilight – concentraste tu aura en todo tu cuerpo, creo que es demasiada magia la que te dio la princesa, por ahora siéntate y concentra tu magia en la palma de tu mano –

Axel – Muy bien – **Dijo mientras se sentaba en una banca, Axel se concentró un poco y su palma brillo con el aura blanca.**

Twilight – Ahora mira un objeto… esa piedra – **Dijo señalando una piedra que estaba a unos 3 metros.**

Axel – Muy bien, ¿Y ahora qué? –

Twilight – concéntrate en esa piedra y cúbrela con tu magia –

**Axel miro la piedra y se concentró, la piedra poco a poco brillo del tono blanco.**

Twilight – Ahora levanta la mano lentamente –

**Axel comenzó a levantar lentamente la mano, la piedra temblaba un poco, Axel se concentró más y la piedra se empezó a levantar.**

Axel – ¡Lo estoy haciendo! –

Twilight – ahora acerca la piedra –

**Axel comenzó a acercar lentamente su mano, la piedra se acercó hasta que estuvo a ½ metro de él.**

Twilight – Se acabó la clase, ya viene el tren – **Dijo apuntando a tren que se acercaba a la estación.**

Axel – Oh, muy bien, Gracias por enseñarme Twilight** –**

Twilight – No hay problema –

**Todo el camino Axel práctico levitando objetos al azar, en el camino aprovechó para charlar un poco con Twilight. El tren llego a la parada, Twilight y Axel se bajaron del tren.**

Axel – Y ahora ¿A dónde vamos? –

Twilight – Al castillo, ven es por aquí –

**Los dos caminaron tranquilamente al castillo del Imperio de Cristal, el camino fue muy tranquilo, como era de esperarse los ponys de cristal se metían corriendo a sus casas, a excepción por eso el camino fue muy tranquilo, Twilight y Axel ya estaban en el interior del castillo, caminaron por un rato hasta que llegaron a la sala del trono, entraron y se encontraron con Cadance sentada en su trono.**

Cadance - ¡Twilight! – **Cadance fue trotando hasta donde estaba Twilight, no la había visto en un largo tiempo.**

Twilight – Cadance, me alegro mucho de verte otra vez – **Dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.**

Cadance – Yo también me alegro… - **Cadance se quedó viendo a Axel por unos segundos **– ¿Él es el tal Axel?, creí que sería un pony –

Alex – Emm… hola… gusto en conocerte… - **Dijo algo nervioso.**

Cadance – Mucho gusto, soy Cadance, supongo que buscan a Shining Armor – **Dijo mirando a Twilight.**

Twilight – Si, ¿Dónde está?, hace mucho que no lo veo –

Cadance – Esta en el estadio, está preparando todo para el entrenamiento –

Twilight – Gracias Cadance, tenemos que irnos, me dio mucho gusto volver a verte –

Cadance – A mí también, igual a ti Axel, me dio gusto conocerte –

Axel – Igualmente Princesa –

**Después de despedirse se fueron al estadio donde se encontraba Shining Armor, el camino fue igual de tranquilo, Twilight le daba consejos a Axel sobre cómo usar magia, después de caminar por un rato llegaron al estadio, al entrar vieron a Shining colocando la última roca de una hilera de cinco rocas de más de dos metros.**

Twilight – ¡Shining! – **Grito mientras trotaba hacia su hermano.**

Shining – Twiliy – **Dijo para acercarse y darle un abrazo.**

Twilight – Te extrañe mucho, ¿Cómo has estado? –

Shining – Yo también te extrañe, bien, todo tranquilo – **Shining se da cuenta de la presencia de Axel y se le quedó viendo.**

Axel – Emm… Hola, Soy Axel… mucho gusto – **Dijo algo nervioso.**

Shining – ¿Tú eres Axel? –

Axel – Sí, soy yo –

Twilight – Sí, él es el que va a entrenar, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

Shining – Pensé que iba a ser un unicornio –

Axel – No, yo soy el que va a entrenar –

Shining – Bueno… ¿Estás listo? –

Axel – Claro, ¿Que haremos primero? –

Shining – Primero que nada, ¿Sabes algo de magia? –

Axel – Si, Twilight me enseño a levitar cosas, solo se eso –

Shining – Bueno, almenas sabes usar algo de magia, comenzaremos practicando tu levitación, veremos que tanto puedes levantar –

Axel – Claro –

Shining – Comienza acercándote a esa roca – **Dijo apuntando a una roca de 1 metro.**

Axel – Muy bien – **Dijo mientras se acercaba a la roca**.

Shining – intenta levitarla –

**Axel estiro su mano y concentro magia en su palma, cubrió a la roca con su aura blanca, la intento levantar pero no podía.**

Twilight – ¡Tienes que concentrar más magia! –

**Axel concentro más magia, ahora la aura cubría la mitad de su antebrazo, lentamente levanto la mano y la roca fácilmente comenzó a levitar.**

Shining – Wow, lo hiciste parecer fácil, ahora hazlo con esa otra roca - ** Dijo apuntando a la roca de más dos metros.**

**Axel se acercó a la roca, concentro su magia, esta vez cubrió todo su brazo derecho, cubrió la roca con el aura y fácilmente la levanto.**

Shining – Wow, ¿Cómolohiciste?, a mí me tomo 1 año aprender a levantar rocas tan pesadas –

Axel – Ni yo lo se… solo lo hice, ¿Ahora qué hago? –

Shining – mmm… aprenderás a lanzar rayos –

Axel – Genial… y ¿Cómo lo hago? –

Twilight – Concentra tu magia –

**Axel apunto a la roca que hace unos momentos había levantado, concentro magia en todo su brazo derecho.**

Twilight – Ahora concéntrate e intenta soltar tu magia –

**Axel se concentró y el aura de su brazo comenzó a brillar intensamente, serró el puño y un rayo salió de su brazo, impacto la roca y la hiso polvo, el rayo impacto otra roca también haciéndola polvo.**

Shining – Como lo hiciste, yo me tarde 2 días en lograr hacer eso… "suspiro"…bien hecho – **Shining hiso brillar su cuerno y reconstruyo las dos rocas.**

Axel – Gracias… creo… ¿ahora qué sigue? –

Twilight – Mmm… ya se, aprenderás a hacer un campo de fuerza –

Axel – Wow… ¿Cómo lo hago? –

Twilight – Concentra tu magia –

**Axel concentro otra vez su magia, el aura cubrió la mitad de su antebrazo.**

Twilight – Ahora imagina que estas cubierto por un domo –

**Axel serró los ojos, imagino que había un domo rodeando la cancha, su antebrazo brillo y un domo de 27 metros apareció, cubriendo a Twilight y a Shining.**

Twilight – Eso fue impresionante, lo hiciste a la primera –

Axel – Jeje gracias –

**Pensamientos de Shining Armor.**

**No puedo creer que haya logrado hacer esos hechizos a la primera… ya se, a ver si puede lanzar un rayo tan fuerte que rompa… seis no, no, no once rocas, jeje seguro no lo logra.**

Shinig – Impresionante, ahora vamos por algo más fuerte, romperás once rocas de una sola vez – **Tengo que acomodar otras seis rocas, que flojera.**

Twilight - ¿No crees que sean demasiadas? –

Shining – Claro que no, tu viste como logro los hechizos a la primera, lo lograra – **Espero que no.**

Axel – Si Twilight, ¿No confías en mí? –

Twilight – No es eso, es que no quiero que te sobre esfuerces –

Axel – Pero tú escuchaste a la princesa, tengo que aprender a usar magia al 100%, abecés tendré que usar toda mi magia en un entrenamiento –

Twilight – "Suspiro" Tienes razón, solo… no te sobre esfuerces –

Shining – bien ya está, ahora acércate a la hilera de once rocas y rómpelas de un tiro – **No lo va a lograr, es imposible, ni yo podría.**

**Narrador 3ra persona.**

**Axel se puso a cinco metros de las rocas, se concentró lo más que pudo, el aura comenzó a cubrir su brazo derecho, luego su torso, luego su brazo izquierdo y al final sus piernas, por la expresión en su rostro se notaba que estaba esforzándose mucho, apunto sus dos brazos a las rocas y se preparó para lanzar el rayo, su cuerpo brillo más intensamente y lanzo un gran rayo que no solo hiso trizas las rocas, también atravesó el estadio y se miró como impactaba en una montaña cercana, el aura blanca lentamente comenzó a disiparse, Axel se puso de rodillas, estaba respirando muy agitadamente y estaba sudando.**

Twilight – Axel ¿Estas bien? –

Axel – Si… no… te… preocupes… estoy bien… solo necesito un descanso… Wow no sabía que podía hacer un rayo tan grande –

Twilight – Si, fue impresionante, pero ahora tienes que descansar –

**Shining estaba con la boca abierta, no solo hiso polvo las rocas, también atravesó el estadio.**

Shining –… Si… impresionante… será mejor que descanses, en unas horas seguiremos con el entrenamiento –

**Con un poco de dificultad se fueron al castillo, ya en el castillo fueron con Cadance para preguntar dónde dormirían.**

**Ya con Cadance.**

Twilight – Cadance –

Cadance – Oh hola Twilight… ¿Sabes que fue ese gran estruendo? –

Axel – Jeje creo que fui yo… por cierto princesa, perdón por lo de la pared del estadio –

Cadance – ¿A que te refieres? –

Twilight – Mientras entrenaba, Shining y yo le enseñamos a lanzar rayos, mi hermano le dijo que tenía que romper once rocas de un tiro, y lo logro… pero el rayo fue muy fuerte y atravesó la pared del estadio e impacto con una montaña cercana –

Cadance – ¡¿Qué?! No sabía que tuvieras tanta magia –

Axel – Ni yo… pero no vinimos para contarle, vinimos para saber en dónde dormiremos, es que use mucha magia y estoy muerto del cansancio –

Cadance – Si es cierto, ¡guardias! –

Guardia – ¿Si princesa?

Cadance – Llévelos a las habitaciones de huéspedes por favor –

Guardia – Como ordene princesa, por aquí por favor –

**El guardia de cristal los encamino a sus habitaciones, el camino fue bastante silencioso, al llegar Axel se propuso a ir a su cuarto a dormir un poco.**

Axel – Me voy a ir a dormir Twilight, nos vemos en un rato –

Twilight – No hay problema, te despierto en un rato, recuerda que tenemos que seguir entrenando –

Axel – Claro –

**Axel se metió en su habitación, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y se quitó los zapatos, se notaba que estaba muy cansado.**

Axel – Ha me duele mis piecitos, odio tener la misma ropa… le pediré a Rarity que me haga algo de ropa, si es que no le molesta –

**Axel se acostó en su cama y lentamente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido.**

**Pensamientos de Twilight.**

**Me preocupe mucho cuando el hiso ese rayo… supongo que solo necesita un descanso… que hare mientras Axel descansa… mmm… ya se, iré a pasear con Cadance. **

**Camine tranquilamente por el castillo buscando a Cadance, pase un rato caminando por el castillo, pero por fin la encontré. **

Twilight – Hola Cadance –

Cadance – Hola Twilihght, ¿Axel está descansando? –

Twilight – Si, no tengo nada que hacer, ¿Quieres salir a pasear un rato? –

Cadance – Claro –

**Cadance y Twilight salieron a pasear, ambas querían despejar su mente un rato y ponerse al día de lo que pasaba en su vida.**

**Mientras tanto en Canterlot.**

**Luna estaba en su alcoba, intentando dormir, pero le era imposible, no dejaba de pensar en la persona que le había hablado a la Luna, de pronto sintió algo raro, una presencia familiar estaba durmiendo.**

Luna – Mmm… que raro… podría jurar que el mismo que hablo esa noche es el mismo que está durmiendo… eso es bueno, por fin sabré quien es –

**Luna hiso brillar su cuerno y desapareció, apareció en la mente de la persona que dormía, la persona soñaba con un gran campo, en el centro había un gran árbol (N.A – Como el árbol donde finn y jake viven), había una luna llena exactamente a la altura del árbol, la escena era hermosa, en la punta del árbol se podía notar que había una persona tocando el violín, se podía escuchar también un piano, pero no se veía quien lo tocaba. (Esta es la canción que toca /watch?v=XZTeavJ9frA).**

**Luna quedo maravillada por la persona que tocaba esa hermosa música, mientras la persona seguía tocando lentamente se acercó hasta quedar a un metro de él, pudo notar que era Axel que toba el violín, al terminar de tocar dijo.**

Axel – ¿Le gusto princesa? –

Luna – Emm… ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? –

Axel – ¿Cómo cree que le estoy hablando si estoy dormido?, puedo tener sueños lucidos cuando quiera (N.A – Un sueño lucido es cuando tú puedes controlar el sueño, cuando sabes que estas soñando y como es un sueño puedes hacer lo que quieras), además es mi cabeza, se cuando alguien entra a mis sueños –

Luna – Lo siento mucho, había escuchado a una persona que le hablaba a la luna, la voz se me hiso familiar pero no supe quién era, sentí que esa persona dormía, así que entre a su mente a ver quién era –

Axel – No hay problema, no me molesta, y ¿Le gusto lo que toque? –

Luna – Fue maravilloso, ¿Tú lo compusiste? –

Axel – Si, hace como año y medio –

Luna – ¿Cómo aprendiste a controlar tus sueños?, es sumamente difícil –

Axel – Encontré un libro que te decía como lograrlo, la verdad fue un poco difícil, pero al final valió la pena –

Luna – Yo nací con ese don, como soy la diosa de la noche, puedo saber quién duerme y quien tiene pesadillas –

Axel – Wow ¿Nació con ese don?, increíble –

Luna – Y… esas cosas tan bonitas que le dijiste a la luna… ¿Eran ciertas? –

Axel – Claro que sí, a mi parecer la noche es la más hermosa de todas, mucho más que el mismo día –

Luna – Tú… tú crees eso… ¿En serio? –

Axel – Pues claro, cuando era niño me encantaba mirar la luna todas las noches, y también me gustaba componerle canciones a la luna, por eso dije que la noche es mucho más hermosa que el día, y por eso es que me agradas tanto, tu traes las noches más hermosas que jamás he visto –

**La princesa de la noche al escuchar esas palabras comenzó a lagrimear, fue hacia él y le dio un abrazo, sus lágrimas corrían por la espalda de Axel.**

Luna – Nadie me había dicho cosas tan bonitas, nadie aprecia la noche, piensan que es aterradora, y que la oscuridad es mala, pensé que nunca encontraría a alguien que le gustara la noche –

Axel – Pues ya lo encontraste, encontraste a alguien que le gusta la noche tanto como a ti, te prometo que siempre seremos amigos –

Luna – ¿Lo… lo prometes? –

Axel – por mi vida, Luna… por mi vida –

**Se quedaron abrazados por unos segundos, te pronto todo empezó a hacerse borroso, como si el sueño desapareciera.**

Axel – Lo siento luna, intente que el sueño durara, pero alguien intenta despertarme –

Luna – No te preocupes, te veré en la noche – **Dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.**

Axel – Claro Luna, mi nueva amiga –

**Axel despertó lentamente, lo primero que vio es a Twilight intentando despertarlo.**

Twilight – Axel, despierta, tenemos que seguir con el entrenamiento… despierta son las 4:06 P.M. –

Axel – Wow, las 4:06… sí que dormí mucho – **Dijo mientras se estiraba **– Dormí tan bien –

**Axel se levantó, se puso los zapatos y salió al estadio a seguir entrenando, al llegar vieron a shining que colocaba placas de acero en el estadio, también había dos jaulas de madera, separándolas por 25 metros de distancia además de una maseta y un huevo bastante grande, de color azul con círculos blancos y estaba en una almohada roja.**

Axel – Hola Shining, ¿Qué aprenderé hoy? –

Shining – Hola Axel, aprenderás a lanzar un rayo congelante, un rayo incinerador, rayos de electricidad y un rayo de 1 mm –

Axel – ¿Cómo lanzo un rayo de 1 mm? –

Shining – Deja te explico, cuando un unicornio lanza un rayo, el rayo sale del cuerno completo, pero cuando quieres hacer un rayo más pequeño, los unicornios lo lanzan pero solo de la punta del cuerno, este rayo, a diferencia del normal no hace una explosión, hace un agujero muy fino –

Axel – Wow, y ¿Qué más hare? –

Shining – Aprenderás a transportarte de un lugar a otro, aprenderás hechizos de curación y por ultimo lo más difícil, hechizos de edad –

Twilight – Espera, ¿Hechizos de edad?, no crees que es demasiado –

Shining – Tranquila Twiliy, solo tienes que procurar no usar magia de más, empieza con concentrar poca magia y si no puedes, aumenta cada vez más hasta que logres hacerlo, así cuando quieras hacer el hechizo sabrás cuanta magia requiere –

Axel – Gracias por el concejo, supongo que empiezo con el rayo de 1 mm –

Shining – Claro, acércate a la placa de acero –

**Axel se acercó a la placa, se puso a 1 metro de ella, concentro magia en la palma de su mano derecha, se concentró, pero esta vez cerro el puno y estiro un dedo, se concentró en ese dedo y lanzo un rayo que atravesó la placa de acero.**

Shining – Muy bien –

Axel – Gracias, creo que tengo que concentrar un poco más de magia, ¿Ahora que sigue? –

Shining – aprenderás a lanzar los otros tres rayos, primero el congelante, apunta a la placa, piensa en cosas frías, hielo, agua feria, lo que sea, y lanza el reyo –

**Axel volvió a concentrar magia, cerró sus ojos y pensó en ambientes fríos y en una noche fría, su aura tomo un tono azul, abrió los ojos y cerró en puno, un rayo azul salió de su mano y congelo la placa. **

Shining – Muy bien, ahora el de fuego, esta vez piensa en cosas calientes, entre más caliente sea lo que piensas más daño provocara el reyo –

**Axel hiso lo mismo, esta vez pensó en fuego, en magma etc, su aura tomo un tono rojizo, cerró el puño y un rayo rojo salió disparado chocando con la placa de mental, que se derritió al instante.**

Shining – Muy bien, ahora el de electricidad, ya sabes, piensa en rayos, tormentas eléctricas etc –

Axel – Claro –

**Axel hiso lo mismo, esta vez pensó en tormentas eléctricas, pararrayos etc, su aura tomo un tono amarillo, cerró el puño y lanzo un rayo que impacto con lo que quedaba de la placa.**

Shining – bien hecho, ahora practicaremos tu transportación, metete a esa jaula –

**Axel se metió en la jaula, shining hiso aparecer una cadena y un candado y cerró la jaula**.

Shining – este hechizo es un poco más complicado que los otros, así que concentra más magia en este, para transportarte tienes que imaginar a dónde quieres ir, ese lugar lo tienes que conocer, tienes que haber estado ahí, mira bien la otra jaula y piensa que estas adentro de ella –

**Axel concentro su magia en todo su brazo derecho, miro la jaula, cerró los ojos y se imaginó a el mismo en esa jaula, su aura brillo más intensamente y desapareció en un flash y apareció en la otra jaula.**

Shining – ¡Bien hecho, ahora ven aquí! –

**Axel volvió a hacer brillar su brazo y apareció a lado de Shining.**

Axel – ¿Me buscabas? –

Shining – Buen trabajo, ahora aprenderás a hacer hechizos de curación –

**Shining hiso aparecer un cuchillo y se hiso un corte no muy profundo en encasco.**

Twilight – ¡Shining ¿Qué haces?! –

Shining – Tranquila Twily, es solo un cortesito, ahora concentra magia y cubre mi casco con su aura, piensa en cosa buenas cosas que te hagan feliz, paisajes, amigos, amor etc –

**Axel concentro su magia en la mitad de su antebrazo, cubrió el casco de Shining con su aura, cerró los ojos y primero pensó en Fluttershy, el aura tomo un tono de verde claro, luego se le vino a la mente BlueStar, su paseo, y cuando se besaron, el aura tomo un tono de verde oscuro, el casco de Shining rápidamente sano.**

Shining – Wow, con ese nivel de curación podrías curar fácilmente una herida muy profunda, o quizás más, te felicito, ahora vamos con lo último del día, el hechizo de edad –

Axel – Wow, y ¿Cómo lo hago? –

Shining – Acércate a ese maseta y pon esta semilla – **Dijo dándole una semilla.**

**Axel se acercó a la maseta y planto la semilla.**

Axel – Y ¿Ahora qué? –

Shining – Concentra tu magia, esta vez tienes que concentrar una buena cantidad de magia, este hechizo es muy difícil, cubre la semilla con tu aura e imagina que lentamente florece –

**Axel concentro magia en ambos brazos, estiro sus brazos hacia la maceta, la cubrió con su aura y se imaginó como la semilla lentamente se convertía en una flor, abrió los ojos y vio como salía lentamente la flor hasta que floreció completamente.**

Shining – Wow, bien hecho, ahora toma esta otra semilla – **Dijo levitando otra semilla **– Plántalo a lado de la maseta, es una semilla de árbol, tienes que hacer que nazca completamente –

**Axel planto la semilla a lado de la maseta, cubrió sus dos brazos con su magia, cubrió la semilla y se imaginó como la semilla lentamente se convertía en un árbol, abrió los ojos y vio como salía el brote, luego como se hacía más grande, entre más grande se hacía, más difícil le era mantener el hechizo, concentro más magia, el aura cubrió la mitad de su torso, el árbol siguió creciendo hasta que nació completamente.**

Shining – Wow, bastante bien, vi que tuviste que concentrar más magia –

Axel – Si, entre más grande se hacía, más difícil era –

Twilight – ¿Estas bien?, ¿Puedes continuar? –

Axel – Claro, ¿Qué sigue? –

Shining – Harás que nazca un huevo… de dragón -

Twilight – ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo conseguiste un huevo de dragón?, ¿No crees que es demasiado? –

Axel – No te preocupes, ya te dije que tendré que entrenar muy duro, si eso significa agotar toda mi magia en un entrenamiento –

Twilight – ¿Estás seguro?, es muy difícil –

Axel – No te preocupes, proseguimos Shining –

Shining – Claro, en Equestria hay una regla, dice "Si un unicornio hace nacer un huevo de cualquier especie, tendrá que hacerse responsable de el" así que si lo logras lo cuidadas como a un hermano, ¿Quieres hacerlo?, no te obligare si no quieres –

**Axel se puso a pensar seriamente, no sabía que hacer, pero una pregunta se le vino a la mente.**

Axel – ¿De dónde sacaron el huevo?, no quiero quitarle a una madre dragón su huevo –

Shining – No te preocupes, lo encontré abandonado en una especie de poblado de dragones, todo estaba destruido, al parecer hubo una pelea de dragones y el huevo quedo huérfano, lo pensaba donar a la escuela de magia de la princesa para que un potrillo lo hiciera eclosionar y lo hiciera su amigo, pero pensé en usarlo en el entrenamiento, y aprovechar para darle un hogar, ¿Lo harás? –

Axel – ¿En cero estaba abandonado? –

Shining – Si no lo hubiera traído un Manticore o una hidra se lo hubieran comido –

Axel – Está bien, lo hare –

Shining – Muy bien, acércate al huevo, y hazlo eclosionar, imagina que el huevo lentamente se comienza a romper –

**Axel se acercó al huevo, concentro su magia en la mitad de su cuerpo, cubrió al huevo y cerró los ojos e imagino como el huevo azul se rompía lentamente hasta que salía un dragón bebe, abrió los ojos y concentro más su magia, el huevo comenzó a temblar, como si él bebe dragón quisiera salir, Axel se concentró lo más que pudo, su aura cubrió todo su cuerpo, el huevo se elevó y el cascaron se rompió, dejando salir un bebe dragón azul con escamas blancas.**

Axel – Tienes… un nuevo… hogar – **Termino de decir y cayó al suelo inconsciente.**

Twilight – ¡Axel! – **Fue trotando hacia él.**

**A la mañana siguiente "11:23 A.M."**

**Pensamientos de Axel.**

**Me desperté muy a mi pesar, la luz me daba directamente en la cara, mire el reloj y eran las 11:23 A.M.**

Axel – Wow, sí que me excedí ayer en el entrenamiento, recuerdo escuchar a Twilight preguntándome si estaba bien… se debió haber preocupado mucho, bueno, creo que mejor me levanto, tengo mucha hambre –

**Axel se levantó, se puso los zapatos y salió de su cuarto, camino por 2 minutos hasta que se topó con Twilight.**

Twilight – ¡Axel!, este bien, me alegro mucho –

Axel – Jeje sí creo que me excedí un poco con el entrenamiento –

Twilight – ¿Tú crees? –

Axel – Ya entendí, lo ciento… por cierto, ¿Dónde está mi nuevo hermanito? –

Twilight – ¿Hermanito?... Ah él bebe dragón, está en un cuarto del castillo, lo está cuidando la princesa –

Axel – Que bueno, quiero ir a verlo… pero primero quiero comer algo, tengo mucha hambre –

Twlilght – Jeje muy bien, yo te llevo al comedor, no te preocupes por el entrenamiento, Shining dijo que empezara a las 5:00 P.M. así que por mientras descansa –

Axel – Claro, eso pienso hacer –

**Narrador 3ra persona.**

**Twilight y Axel fueron al comedor del castillo, en el camino recibo un regaño de parte de Twilight por haberse excedido, al llegar Axel comió como si hubiera estado en una isla por cinco años, solo comiendo insectos, al terminar el y Twilight fueron al cuarto donde estaba él bebe drago, llegaron a su cuarto, Axel entro primero y pudo ver a un bebe dragón Azul con escamas blancas, estaba dormido y se estaba chupando la cola.**

Axel – ¿Este es mi hermanito?, se ve tan tierno, jeje hasta se está chupando la cola –

**Axel se acercó al bebe y le susurro "Descansa hermanito", los dos se salieron del cuarto para que él bebe durmiera, Axel se despidió de Twilight y se fue a dormir**

**Tiempo después "4:30 P.M."**

**Pensamientos de Axel.**

Luna – Wow, hiciste eclosionar un huevo de dragón, y ¿Cómo es el dragoncito? –

Axel – Es pequeño… obviamente… es azul rey con escamas blancas, jeje cuando fui a su cuarto a verlo se estaba chupando la cola –

Luna – Oww que tierno, se chupa su colita jeje –

**De pronto todo comenzó a desvanecerse, Axel estaba despertando.**

Axel – Supongo que nos veremos en la noche, adiós Luna –

Luna – Adiós Axel –

**Axel despertó poco a poco, alguien estaba tocando la puerta.**

Axel – ¿Quién es? –

Cartero – El correo, le llego una carta señor –

Axel – Deslízala por debajo de la puerta –

Cartero – Muy bien señor – **Deslizo la carta **– Que tenga un buen día –

Axel – Gracias – **Axel se levanta y recogió la carta **– Mmm es BlueStar – **Axel se rio por pensar que BlueStar lo extrañaba.**

**Axel abre la carta y lo lee en voz alta.**

Axel – "Querido Axel. Espero que estés bien, solo te has ido un día y ya te extraño mucho, no te preocupes, escribiré todos los días. Besos BlueStar" –

Axel – Jeje también la extraño… esto me recuerda que tengo que decirle a Fluttershy… ojala y no se ponga muy triste –

**Tiempo después "estadio, 5:00 P.M."**

**Después de haber dormido y de haber leído la carta de BlueStar él y Twilight están en el estadio, Axel estaba emocionado por saber que aprendería hoy.**

Shining – Lo primero que vas a aprender es el hechizo de aparición, acércate a esa roca que está ahí – **Dijo apuntando a una roca de tamaño considerable.**

Axel – Muy bien… ¿Ahora qué? –

Shining – Envuélvela con tu aura, y piensa que esa roca se vuelve otro objeto del mismo tamaño –

**Axel concentro magia, su aura cubría su antebrazo, envolvió la roca con su aura y pensó que la roca se volvía una manzana, la roca tembló y lentamente se volvió una manzana.**

Shining – Bien hecho, ahora harás un hechizo de aparición, envuelve mi casco con tu aura e imagina que mi casco tiene una pulsera –

**Axel cubrió el casco de Shining con su aura, imagino que tenía una pulsera de plata, un flash cubrió el casco de Shining y apareció una pulsera con una luna colgando.**

Shining – Bien hecho, ahora harás un hechizo de reparación, ¿Vez esa rueda de madera que está rota? –

Axel – Si –

Shining – Cúbrela con tu magia, imagina que la rueda se vuelve a unir –

**Axel cubrió la rueda con su aura, imagino que la rueda se unía, abrió los ojos y la rueda se reparó.**

Shining – Bien hecho –

**Un mes después "Imperio de Cristal"**

**Pensamientos de Axel.**

**Wow, llevo entrenando un mes, sí que ha sido duro, casi todos los entrenamiento gasto toda mi magia, pero al menos ya sé cómo dominarla… ¿Qué hora será? "Mira el reloj" 4:30 P.M. a esta hora llega el correo de BlueStar todos los días, "Tocan la puerta" debe ser el correo.**

Axel – ¿Quién es? –

Cartero – El correo –

**Me paro y abro la puerta.**

Cartero – Correo señor –

Axel - ¿Dos cartas? –

Cartero – Si señor -

Axel – Gracias, que tenga un buen día –

Cartero – Gracias señor –

**Me siento en la cama y abro la carta de BlueStar.**

Axel – "Querido Axel. Hola, espero que estés bien, cuando me dijiste por tu carta que usabas toda tu magia y que hasta te desmallabas me preocupe mucho, no quiero que te pase nada, te extraño mucho, te necesito a mi lado, espero que este último mes que te queda se pase pronto. Besos BlueStar" –

Axel – Jeje se preocupa por mí… de quien será la otra carta… ¿Fluttershy? –

Axel "Hola Axel… no es como decir esto, tres días después de que te fuiste un nuevo pony llego a PonyVille, se llama Wild Flower, platicamos un par de veces… y es muy simpático… hace poco me pidió ser su novia… no te lo tomes a mal, es que… lo que siento por el… es muy fuere… algo muy especial… no te molestes con migo. Atentamente Fluttershy" –

Axel – Wow… me rechazo por correo, al menos no tuve que decírselo yo, es algo bueno –

**Twilight entro al cuarto de Axel para decirle que ya casi empezaba el entrenamiento, Axel le conto lo de Fluttershy y le enseño la carta.**

Twilight – Wow… eso no me la esperaba… ¿Estas bien? –

Axel – Claro, solo me importa la felicidad de Fluttershy –

Twilight – Bueno, tenemos que irnos o Shining se molestara, vamos –

**Así empezó otro entrenamiento, practicando lo que ya sabía, entrenando sus sentidos etc. Ya había terminado el día, se acostó en su cama y se fue a dormir, apareció en el mismo campo que la primera vez que vio a luna en sus sueños, no tardó mucho en llegar Luna –**

Luna – Hola Axel, ¿Cómo te fue en tu entrenamiento de hoy? –

Axel – Bien, lo normal, entrenar hasta quedar exhausto, oh y Fluttershy me envió una carta –

**Axel estiro su mano y apareció una esfera, al parecer era el recuerdo de cuando leyó la carta, se lo dio a Luna.**

Luna – Wow, eso no me lo esperaba, al menos te ahorraste el decirle tú -

Axel – Si, eso fue bueno –

Luna – ¿Extrañas a BlueStar? –

Axel – Claro, cada minuto del día –

Luna – Oww que tierno –

Axel – Jeje si muy tierno –

**Luna y Axel siguieron platicando, el tiempo se les acabo a los amigos, ya estaba a punto de despertar.**

Axel – Ya tengo que despertar, nos vemos mañana en la noche –

Luna – Si, adiós – **Dijo para desaparecer en un flash. **

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, me tardare un poco más en hacer el siguiente capítulo porque comenzare a escribir otra, obviamente si escribiré esta pero tardare un poco más, no olviden dejar sus Reviews. Adiós.


End file.
